The Day the Angel crashed into my Life
by lollilolli123
Summary: After Tsuna returns from the future he and his friends celebrate their win against Byakuran.But their celebrations are interrupted when trouble moves in next door in the form of Byakuran.
1. A horrible day

**This is my first fanfic so please be review and tell if I should give up on writing this or if it's alright. Also tell me if my paragraphs are to long cuz I know how annoying it is to be reading the same paragraph for like the whole story.**

**Pairing:** Byakuran x Tsuna

**Summary:** After Tsuna returns from the future he and his friends celebrate their win against Byakuran. But their celebrations are interrupted when trouble moves in next door in the form of Byakuran.

**Rating:** T (Rating may go up depending on if u want lemons or not)

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn (obviously). Cuz if I owned it there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it!

**Btw** You can request pairs like 8059, 6918 or side pairings like 0027. Also the Bianchi x Reborn pairing is in there right now because Bianchi's personality is too complicated (for me) unless Reborn's in there to make her all love-love. But I will do Reborn pairings (if I like them).

This was great, just great.

I think I might **die **from the greatness of it.

Byakuran has just moved in next door and he wants to be **friends** with me. I wouldn't really mind being friends if he hadn't of been trying to kill me less than 2 days ago!

I flopped down on my bed and thought about yesterday and how it had turned into a great big mess after Byakuran appeared.

~Flashback~

The day after we got back Reborn asked mom to prepare a feast to celebrate. He also invited my guardians and the girls, all without telling me. Then Reborn the decided to tell me half an hour before everyone arrived that we were having a party. I only just managed to get ready before everybody came but not without falling over at least five times and falling down the stairs. This hurt a lot considering I was still hurt from the fight with Byakuran.

Reborn also didn't tell mom what we were celebrating what we were celebrating and mom didn't ask. She most likely thought we had won a fight against some other school or something because we were all injured. Mom also refused to join the party on the grounds that she hadn't done anything. We tried to convince her that she had prepared the food and therefore had to celebrate. But she said it was nothing and went out to buy something she had 'forgotten' at the supermarket.

I was sitting at the top of the dining room table or tables (we had to drag another one into the kitchen to fit everyone). On my left was Gokudera and on my right was Yamamoto, next to them was Kyoko and Haru. Next to Kyoko was Chrome who was next to Ryohei who was 'talking' with Lambo who was seated across from him. When Ryohei said talking I think he meant fighting. But according to him yelling at a child they're an 'ugly broccoli head' and being called a 'crazy turf top' is a normal conversation. (1)

In between Haru and Lambo was I-pin who was talking with Kyoko, Haru and Chrome. Chrome had become close friends with Kyoko, Haru and I-pin and had become more open with them and with us after we travelled to the future together.

At the bottom of the table was Reborn who was flanked by an angry Hibari and a masked Bianchi. Hibari refused to talk to anyone; he ate his food in silence and pretended that none of us were there. None of us knew how Reborn got Hibari to come but none of us dared ask. Bianchi was cooing Reborn and trying to feed him food. Reborn rejected her food offers but put up with the cooing. It was a little cramped but we all managed (minus Hibari).

I was at peace (or at least as close as you can get when your tutor is crazy and you're in the mafia). The future had been changed for the better and I was safe as well as all my guardians and the girls. It was sad that Uni had to die to create that future but I know that she would've been proud dying to stop Byakuran.

I looked at the scene before me and smiled softly. We were a family, a strange crazy mafia one but a family nonetheless.

'_Crash'_

'Shit!'

Everyone in the dining room turned toward the door.

'I'll go see what's going on outside', I said pulling my chair out.

'I'll go with you Tenth', the ever faithful Gokudera proclaimed rising from his chair.

'I'll go to Tsuna', Yamamoto said with a smile as he stood.

'Okay let's go check it out', I said.

The three of us then made our way outside and poke our heads out from behind the gate. (2)

There was a large van with the words _'Al's moving service' _on it and a man quietly cursing and putting items back in a box.

'Hey Tsuna you tell us you were getting a new neighbour', Yamamoto said.

'I didn't know. The people that lived there before were quiet and we rarely ever saw them or spoke to them', I said.

'If the new neighbours are loud or annoying I'll get rid of them for you Tenth!', Gokudera exclaimed.

'Ummm...please don't', I replied anxiously.

'Ok', Gokudera said with a smile.

'Let's go greet the new neighbours'; Yamamoto said smiling and taking mine and Gokudera's hands and leading us towards the bright blue moving van.

'Hi, do you know the muffin man?'

'The muffin man?'

'The muffin man'

**Jk sorry if that was annoying I just **_**had **_**to put that in.**

'Hi do you know where the new resident is?' Yamamoto asked a middle-aged worker holding a large box.

'Last I saw he was leaning on the front of the moving van', he answered.

'He's pretty young to be moving into this house on his own, he can't be more than a couple of years older than you lot', he added adjusting the box into a more comfortable position.

I thanked the man then me, Yamamoto and Gokudera left and headed towards the front of the moving van. When we got there we gave new meaning to the word shock.

There leaning on the moving van texting on a flip phone was **Byakuran**. He looked younger, but that was to be expected after all he was ten years older when we met him.

We all turned to run but it was too late, he had spotted us. We all stood rooted to the spot when Byakuran's eyes turned from the flip phone to us.

'Hi I'm Byakuran, I just moved here today and I don't the neighbourhood very well so it would be good to make some friends that live around here', Byakuran said putting his phone in the pocket of his black jeans. 'So what do you say, do you wanna be friends', he said getting up off the moving van and approaching us holding out his hand.

He held out his hand we eyed it as if it were poisonous (with Byakuran it really could be). I was the first to shake out of the trance we were in.

'I-I'm Tsunayoshi, I live next door and t-these are my f-friends Yamamoto and Gokudera', I said in a small voice. I didn't know what he was playing at but I wasn't going to fall for it (but that didn't mean I couldn't be scared shitless).

Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads when I took his hand and we shook. Byakuran was smiling and I was trying to not petrify right then and there. He then released my hand and went over to shake Yamamoto's.

'W-we better go, bye', I said dragging Yamamoto and Gokudera back to the house.

Leaving a surprised Byakuran behind.

~End of Flashback~

That was how Byakuran came barging into my life in the past. He was going to mess up my life and he had already started to. But the worst thing is he wasn't even trying to mess with me. It all started when we told everyone about the fact that Byakuran was here in Namimori.

~Flashback (again) ~

After we told everyone all hell broke loose. Hibari wanted to see who was stronger (3). Ryohei went off on and 'EXTREME' tangent about Byakuran. Gokudera (when he snapped out of his stupor) begun to devise a plan to destroy Byakuran. Yamamoto was still frozen but he now had a serious expression on his face. Chrome was mumbling in a corner. Lambo started to cry about the 'scary-white-hairy man'. I-pin looked sad. Kyoko, Bianchi and Haru looked worried and Reborn was deep in thought.

~Ending of the Flashback~

I think today was absolutely horrible.

*End*

**Well did you like it? Plz tell me.**

(1) I know that I used was way too many times. Oh well who cares (little voice: _i do_)

yea that's right **no one **cares.

(2) I don't know what to call the front of Tsuna's house. So he has a gate now whether he wants one or not.

(3) Hibari would quiet obviously want to fight him because this is ten years ago and he might actually win. Also if people think that Hibari could beat older Byakuran they're on crack. There is a possibility that TYL Hibari might be able to beat him but yea normal Hibari no way.

**Oh and about Byakuran's age I don't actually know his real age so he's 16. Also my numbers kinda add up because TYL Byakuran looks a little bit older than TYL Tsuna. **

**So in the future he would be 26, Byakuran looks fairly close that age wouldn't you say? **

**So he's 16 (2 years older than Tsuna in this one) . Cuz Tsuna does get older but I think his original age was 14 so yea he's 14.  
><strong>


	2. The first day

**I'm glad that people liked my story. So here's the next chapter.**

**Also feel free to correct me if I make a mistake like miss out on a word or something.**

**Oh and thanks to ****Narutopokefan, X-Ulquiorra-X and XxXStarxDustXxX for reviewing. You three were my first reviewers so you're TOTALLY AWESOME!**

**Pairing: **Byakuran x Tsuna (10027)

**Summary: **After Tsuna returns from the future he and his friends celebrate their win against Byakuran. But their celebrations are interrupted when trouble moves in next door in the form of Byakuran.

**Rating: **T (tell me if I should put in lemons)

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But if I owned it I'd be pretty rich.

* * *

><p>'Tsu-kun it's time to get up', my mother said shaking me lightly.<p>

I opened my eyes and was bombarded by sunlight. I groaned and turned over pulling the blanket up over my head.

'Bwahaha, get up Tsuna!' Lambo yelled jumping up onto my bed.

I dragged myself out of bed and glance over at the clock, 8:13. I didn't even have to get up yet. I got back into bed, pulled the blanket up to my chin and shut my eyes ready to go to sleep for another hour.

'Geez, Tsu-kun what are you doing? It's time to get up', Mom said tugging on the blanket.

'Why? I don't need to get up yet', I whined.

'Did you forget? You go back to school today silly', Mom giggled.

'Lambo-san's bored I'm going to go find breakfast', Lambo said running out of the bedroom.

No one paid any attention to what Lambo was saying and continued doing what they were doing.

I threw the covers off and raced to my wardrobe to find my school uniform.

'Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late now!' I exclaimed pulling out my Grey school pants. (1)

'Well you ignored me before, so I left', Mom said leaning on the doorframe.

I gave her a half-hearted glare fishing out my school top from inside my mess of a draw.

Seven minutes later I was dressed and not ready to go to school. But then again I never was ready to go to school. I sighed, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

On my way to school I saw Yamamoto jogging up ahead.

'Hey Yamamoto!' I yelled.

Yamamoto stopped and turned to face me as I ran up to meet him.

'Hi Tsuna, did you sleep in like me?' Yamamoto asked.

'Yeah, I forgot today was the first day of school', I replied blushing.

'Oh shit were gonna be late!' Yamamoto exclaimed grabbing my wrist and running.

We only just managed to school before the bell rang. I only managed arrived on time because Yamamoto pretty much dragged me the whole way. I was exhausted and kinda sore; I still hadn't completely recovered from my injuries yet. But I was grateful to Yamamoto for dragging me along with him, if he hadn't I would probably be sporting some more injuries. Hibari was still pretty damn scary when it came to being late even if I could hold my own in a fight with him.

Me and Yamamoto opened the classroom door and entered. Gokudera got up from his chair and went to greet us.

'Good morning Tenth', Gokudera said enthusiastically,' and Yamamoto', he added in a small voice.

'Morning', me and Yamamoto said in unison.

The bell then rang for class and we all went to our allocated seats.

~In another classroom~

'Today were getting a new student. He has just moved in to Namimori recently so please be nice to him', a half-bald, rotund old man said.

'Please introduce yourself', the old fat man said turning toward the sliding door. (2)

A white haired boy entered the room and stood next to the teacher's desk.

'Hi I'm Byakuran. I hope we can all get along and if you have any questions please ask me now', Byakuran said smiling.

All the girls in the room were practically drooling at the sight of Byakuran (and some of the boys). Most of the boys at that moment began hating Byakuran. If he was there they had next to no chance of finding a girlfriend in this class.

A petite black haired girl raised her hand.

'Yes', Byakuran said.

'Ummm...s-so are you in a relationship right now?', she blurted out.

Byakuran paused then took a deep breath, 'No I'm single and I'm not looking to get in a relationship anytime soon. Oh and can no one fall in love with me to be honest it's annoying', Byakuran said with a sinister smile.

The temperature of the room dropped to about 16 degrees and everyone in the room shivered slightly. It was then that around half of the girl population decided that Byakuran was trouble and backed off (which was the most sensible thing to do). The other half thought that his sinister smile was kinda sexy in an evil way and wanted to go out with him.

The teacher opened his whale of a mouth and said, 'alright I think it's time for the lesson to begin, Byakuran please take the unoccupied window seat.'

Byakuran sauntered over to the window seat and sat their looking outside.

~Back to Tsuna's class~

'Tsunayoshi what's the answer to this question?' the teacher asked writing a question on the board.

'Umm...err is it 32?' I said with a confused look.

'No', the teacher replied with a sigh, 'Tsunayoshi if you're not going to learn at least make yourself useful and take these boxes to the staff room', the teacher said pointing to two boxes sitting in the corner of the room'.

Most of my classmates snickered and began whispering to each other.

'O-okay', I said blushing and rising from his chair.

I could hear my classmates whispering about how no-good I was as I picked up the boxes and exited the classroom blushing.

I sighed no one would ever take me seriously.

~Back to Byakuran (Byakuran POV) ~

I stared out the window for more than half of 'the whales' lesson. It's not like anything was happening outside but it was better than listening to the teachers fat wobble.

I looked down at the table and read some of the graffiti of it '_Y.T & G.H 4 eva', 'Don't be hating just cuz I'm awesome'. _There was also some vulgar drawings and hearts on the table, nothing interesting.

I looked back out the window and spotted a small brunette carrying some two boxes and walking slowly towards what I assumed was the staff room. I hadn't taken a look to see if it was the staff room but I had memorised the school grounds.

I then realized that I knew the boy, he lived next door to me. His name was Yoshi no, Tuna no, umm...that's it! It was Tsunayoshi!

Maybe I should go talk to him he was pretty interesting. He was lithe but looked strong, he was plain but at the same time beautiful and he was nervous around me which made me wonder what the source of his discomfort was. He was actually pretty mysterious. At least he wasn't throwing himself at me, plenty of guys had done that to me and it was a compete turn-off.

I raised my hand to get the teacher attention.

'Yes Byakuran?' the fat-blob asked.

'I need to take a piss, can I go to the toilet', I asked trying not to smirk at the class's discomfort.

'Y-yes you can go and please refrain from swearing', the teacher replied.

I got up out of my chair and made a bee line for the door. I then headed to where Tsunayoshi was. It didn't matter if I took a while I could just say I got lost on the way to the bathroom.

~To where Tsuna is (back to Tsuna's POV) ~

I stopped sighed again then began the same slow pace as before. I wanted to take as much time as I possibly could before going back to class. I then stepped on my shoe-lace and felt myself falling forward. A hand darted out and caught me pulling me close to their body. The boxes fell to the ground and bounced off the hard,blue floor. I felt my heart beat faster as I was pulled even closer to my saviors warm body.

'You should be more careful Tsunayoshi you could have gotten hurt'.

I turned around in my saviors embrace and came face to face with Byakuran.

It's pretty ironic that he was the one that injured me not to long ago and now he was telling me to be careful. Wait that's not what I should be thinking about right now!

'B-Byakuran', I stuttered out.

'The one and only', he said smiling.

'Urm...could you please t-take your hand off my w-waist now?' I said looking down.

'Sure', Byakuran said moving his hand away.

I stepped away from Byakuran and bent down to pick up the boxes I had dropped avoiding Byakuran's gaze.

I then became frustrated with my self. 'What the hell was with my heart beating faster! I was just surprised right? I must have just been surprised' I thought deciding that my theory of being surprised was the only reason for my heart accelerating.

I picked up the first box but I couldn't find the second.

'Looking for something?' Byakuran said holding up the second box.

'T-thanks', I said taking it from him.

'Well I have to take these to the staff room now, bye', I said turning to leave.

'Wait'

I silently cursed and turned around again, 'do you need something?' I asked.

'Yes, can you show me where the bathroom is?' Byakuran asked.

'O-okay it's just up this flight of stairs', I replied.

'Thanks Tsunayoshi', Byakuran said smiling.

We continued in silence until we reached the bathroom and bid each other farewell. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Being around Byakuran was tiring, he was totally confusing, I wasn't really sure where we stood. We didn't appear to be enemy's at least not yet, I don't think we're friends and if we are I seriously don't want to be. To be honest I wish that he would just move away and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore but fat chance of that happening.

I dropped the boxes off in the staff room and headed back to class at the same slow pace as before. I heard the lunch bell ring and decided to hurry up so I could tell Yamamoto and Gokudera what had just happened.

*Finite*

**This is what happens when you write and your brain dead. I've got minor writers block and I haven't even been writing for that long!**

**Oh and about how Byakuran's all let's be friends but still kinda evil and doesn't want to kill Tsuna will be explained later.**

(1) I'm pretty sure they're gray if anyone else thinks otherwise please correct me.

(2) They're sliding doors right?

**Well that's all for now hope u liked it =D**


	3. Day te

**Muhahaha chapter 3 is here!**

**Sorry I'm totally psychic I mean psycho right now from playing Pokémon Black like all night.**

**Also I did my first Bleach fanfic Yay!**

**I'm not trying to say read it but I just wanted to mention it cuz I'm so happy I made it (you can also read it if u want I just don't want it to be like I'm forcing u to read it).**

**And enjoy this chapter!**

**Rating: **T (may go up)

**Pairing:** Byakuran x Tsuna

**Summary:** If u want the summary read the earlier chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Akira Amano does until I take over her body with my psychic powers. (Whoops that was meant to be a secret...).

**BTW I'm not going to include the Summary or Rating anymore because if ur reading the story u have some idea of what's happening and it displays the rating anyway.**

* * *

><p>'Hey Tsuna!'<p>

I turned my head around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for me outside the classroom. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I had failed to notice that I had walked straight passed my class.

I blushed then turned around and headed back to the classroom.

'Juudaime why did you just walk past the classroom?' Gokudera asked.

'Oh well you see...I-I'll tell you at lunch', I said whilst walking towards my bag and getting out my lunch. I had decided to tell them elsewhere in case they freaked out, which wouldn't be good in the middle of a classroom.

Yamamoto and Gokudera gave me a questioning look before going and getting their lunches from their bag and following me to the rooftop.

We arrived at the rooftop and sat down on the plain white concrete. (1)

'So Tsuna why'd you walk straight past our class with a spacey look?' Yamamoto asked opening up his lunchbox which was filled with leftover sushi.

I started to go over what had happened with Byakuran. When I first started to talk about it Yamamoto and Gokudera freaked out and I had to calm them down before something when 'BOOM!' It took a while to calm them down but afterwards they sat patiently through my story, mostly. They flipped out a little when I told them Byakuran had caught me and held me close to his chest they thought that he was going to stab me or something. But apart from that they were relatively calm.

'I suggest you stay away from him Juudaime, who knows what he's thinking', Gokudera said in a serious tone after I had finished recounting what happened.

'I agree with Gokudera, stay away from him', Yamamoto said with an uncharacteristic frown.

'I'm trying! But Byakuran lives next door to me and now he's attending the same school as me. You try an avoid him, it's hard!' I yelled.

Yamamoto and Gokudera gave me sympathetic looks and then went back to eating their lunches. For the rest of lunch we ate in silence until the bell rang. When the bell rang we went back to class and sat down in our respective seats and looked up at the blackboard. But it was more for show than anything, none of us intended to listen to the teacher talk about plants or something. We were all too wrapped up in our thoughts of what Byakuran could be planning to pay attention to anything.

**~End of school~**

I stretched and picked up my book bag turning to look at Gokudera who was doing the same.

'Let's walk home', I said to Yamamoto and Gokudera in voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

Yamamoto and Gokudera gave me a look that said "You don't have to go home if Byakuran's there".

Yamamoto's face lit up, 'say Tsuna why don't you sleep over? I'm sure my old man won't mind'.

I gave Yamamoto a smile,' it's fine. Besides it's not like I'm living with him'.

We all walked home in near silence only saying a few words now and then. It wasn't our usual chatter and it made me feel even more depressed.

When we arrived at my street Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped me and checked to see if the coast was clear. When they deemed it safe to proceed they lead me to my house.

'Juudaime, can we come inside?' Gokudera asked nervously.

Normally we would just hang out after school without having to ask but this was different, Gokudera wasn't asking to hang out he was asking if he would stay and protect me from the demon next door.

'Nah I don't really want to hang out today, you two go home', I said with a small smile.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked very worried about me staying in my house all alone but didn't protest.

Reborn had made the kids and Bianchi leave after Byakuran moved in next door, so if something happened they would be fine.

Reborn had gone off somewhere and hadn't come home, I suspected he was talking to the Ninth but who knows what he was doing. We also had to make excuses when mum asked where the kids had run off to, the excuses were vague and made mum frown but she didn't question me.

Yamamoto and Gokudera said their goodbye's and left. I went into the house which was empty and seemed kinda...lonely, just like before everyone got here.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink and found a note "_Hi Tsu-kun_

_ I went out to buy some groceries because the party used up almost all of the food we had. _

_ Be back in an hour, see you then._

_ From Mama 3  
><em>

I sighed then grabbed some apple juice from the fridge and sat down on the couch watching TV.

**~Approximately one hour later~**

I heard the door click open and the sound of plastic bags rustling.

'I'm back Tsu-kun!' a voice that had to belong to my mother called.

'Welcome back!' I yelled getting up from the couch and heading out into the hallway to help my mum with the bags. I stepped out into the hallway but the person standing there was not my mum. It was **Byakuran**.

My mum's head poked out from the kitchen, 'by the way I invited the new boy from next door over. He's living all alone and that sounded kind of lonely, so I invited him over for dinner. His name's Byakuran'.

'We already know each other, he goes to my school', I said trying to sound casual and not flip the fuck out.

'Oh, that's nice. Byakuran don't just stand at the door come in', my mum said before heading back into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Byakuran took off his shoes, stepped into the house and approached me; I nearly pushed him out the house and back out onto the streets where he belonged along with all the other rats.

'Hi Tsunayoshi', Byakuran said with a smile.

'Urm...h-hi Byakuran', I said pushing down my anger.

My mother's head popped out from the kitchen again and we turned to look at her.

'Why don't you show Byakuran your room while I make dinner', my mum said turning to me.

'O-okay mum', I said trying to not outwardly cringe.

My mum said in a worried voice, 'Oh no, Tsu-kun I thought we got rid of your stutter years ago. It isn't coming back again is it? If it is we'll have to send you to that psychologist again. Wasn't it nerves last time? Is someone or something making you nervous? Are you o-?'

I could almost feel Byakuran smirk as my mum went on and on about my stutter.

I blushed and interrupted my mum's blabbering by shouting, 'my stutter isn't coming back ok! I'm fine!'

My mum stopped and blushed, 'was I embarrassing you Tsu-kun? Sorry'.

I felt the urge to face palm but I held it in and tried to calm down.

'Well I'm going to go make dinner now boys. Tsu-kun go show Byakuran your room', mum said.

'I'm going ', I replied leading Byakuran upstairs.

'So Tsuna, you had a stutter', Byakuran said looking me in the eye.

'Urm...yea but I had it years ago', I said trying not to blush.

'My rooms this one', I said opening the door to my room for Byakuran.

Byakuran stepped inside my room and started looking around; I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, watching Byakuran.

'You know your window's opposite my window', Byakuran said staring out the window.

My eyes widened, 'R-really'.

'Yea you can see right into my room. But I'll be putting up curtains soon so you it's only temporarily', Byakuran said looking on my messy floor for something that would catch his interest and something did.

'Is this the new _'Pokémon Black & White: Black version'_ on PS3!'(2) Byakuran exclaimed excitedly holding up said game.

'Yea, do y-you want to play it?' I asked trying not to be shocked at the normalness of Byakuran.

'Let's play two player',(3) he said taking off his green jacket and placing it on my bed.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt with slightly faded black writing on it and brown pants. I felt a little weird because I was still in my uniform.

I turned on my TV and the PS3 and put the game in. We went through the tedious process of the game loading for ages and adding a new player.

Then we finally got around to starting the game. Me and Byakuran played Pokémon till we were called for dinner and I had to admit I'd had fun playing with Byakuran. I was still wary of Byakuran but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun with him.

**~To Dinner~**

Me and Byakuran sat down at the table and my mum brought out the food, just before my mum was about to sit down the phone rang. My mum answered it and began to speak to an unknown caller in a serious voice. After mum finished the call she came back to the table with a taunt expression.

'Who was that?' I asked worried.

'That was the hospital; my friend took a tumble down the stairs and her family isn't here right now, o I have to go to the hospital now. Please look after the house while I'm gone Tsu-kun and make sure Byakuran get home safely. I should be back pretty late so don't wait for me, just go to bed' my mum said whilst putting her bowl and chopstick back in the kitchen.

'Bye Tsu-kun, bye Byakuran I'll see you later', mum said before taking her coat and heading out the door.

I started at my empty bowl with my brow furrowed, I was worried about my mum it was pretty late and she would be using public transport which was pretty shady at this time of night. What if something happened to her? But the hospital wasn't that far from here she would be fine I reassured myself.

I looked up and locked eyes with Byakuran, it was then that I realised I was in a very dangerous situation. I was alone with Byakuran, eating dinner.

Wait eating dinner together, all alone that sounds like a...**Date!**

I looked down at my bowl again, suddenly embarrassed. We were two guys and he was an enemy...I think, it would just be wrong.

It would be like a date with...with...**the devil.**

**Endings**

**Wow this one's long oh well u should be happy!**

(1) I think it's like a white concrete who cares if it isn't

(2) Yea I'm pretty sure there's no PS3 Pokémon black & white : black version but I don't care my story I can to watever the f*ck I want.

(3) I know there's no two player unless u count battles but that's still not two player. Also It's my story anything can happen!


	4. A day to remember

**Hey! How's it going? I feel like writing right now so I am!**

**Rating: T** (I'm gonna keep it T. But I am planning on making an M 10027 fic in the near future.)

**Pairing: **Byakuran x Tsuna (10027)

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano is the owner of KHR. For now... (Cue evil laughter and _phantom of the opera techno remix_ music)

**Btw the last chapter was edited slightly (spelling and a few words and sentences) so I'm including the last few sentences cuz it's a little different.**

* * *

><p><em>I looked up and locked eyes with Byakuran, it was then that I realised I was in a very dangerous situation. I was alone with Byakuran, eating dinner.<em>

_Wait eating dinner together, all alone that sounds like a...__Date!_

_I looked down at my bowl again, suddenly embarrassed. We were two guys and he was an enemy...I think, it would just be wrong._

_It would be like a date with...with...__**the devil**__._

* * *

><p>Chopsticks came into my line of vision and then dropped an eggroll into my bowl.<p>

'Tsunayoshi this is dinner, you know that time when you eat, so stop staring at your bowl and eat', Byakuran said retracting his chopsticks.

I pushed all the weird thoughts in my head out and looked up. Then I grabbed some inari(1) and placed it in my bowl to show that I understood.

'Tsunayoshi, can you pass me some of the rice?'

'Okay', I said putting down my chopsticks and picking up the large bowl of rice.

When I went to hand the rice to Byakuran our hands brushed, I was so surprised I blushed and let go of the bowl. I quickly realized my mistake and went to catch the bowl but luckily Byakuran caught it before it fell.

'Wow you almost dropped it there', Byakuran exclaimed taking the rice and putting it next to his bowl.

I pushed away all the thoughts in my head and opened my mouth to reply, 'sorry m-my hand slipped'; I said blushing and fighting the urge to fidgeting.

Byakuran began shoveling rice into his bowl then replied, 'It's alright. It's just if you dropped it we would have to make more rice and who knows how long that would take. I would probably end up staying over all night'.

I tried to cover the fact that I was having a mental breakdown at the thought of Byakuran staying over by picking up a piece of grilled tuna and eating it (2).

I grabbed another piece of tuna and stuffed it into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, correction tried to swallow. A fish bone had gotten stuck in my throat while I was swallowing. I coughed to get the little bone out of my throat and guess who I coughed chewed up fish all over? (3)

Yep you guessed it, Byakuran!

'O-oh my g-god I-I'm so s-so sorry B-Byakuran', I stammered covering my mouth.

Byakuran wiped his face on a napkin then looked up at me.

'Umm...can I take a bath?', he asked awkwardly setting the napkin down on the table.

'Y-yes of c-course you can! I-I'll go and s-start the b-bath now a-and I'll g-get you something to c-change into', I stuttered before rushing up stairs and to turn the bath on. I sat on the edge of the bath and turned the hot water on, waiting for it to heat up.

When the water started to scold my hand I turned the cold on. The water coming out of the tap became cold, so I turned the hot up again. I ended up fiddling with the knobs for several minutes. The water heater had always been kinda screwy so it usually took a long time to get the right temperature.

'Tsunayoshi, is the bath ready yet?'

I was so shocked by the sudden noise I nearly fell into the bath, but thankfully I put my hands on the sides of the bath before I fell.

'Lucky~', I said adding some bubble bath to the water. Fish didn't exactly smell nice so the bubble bath would do Byakuran some good.

I heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs and the door opened behind me.

'H-hey Byakuran, the bath i-is nearly ready', I said looking down at the half full bath which was now filled with bubbles.

'Alright', Byakuran said with a smile.

'I'll go g-get you some c-clothes to change into while I-I wash yours', I said exiting the room.

* * *

><p>I searched my dad's wardrobe for clothes that might fit Byakuran, but everything looked way too big. So I went into my wardrobe to see if I had anything, dropping my school coat on the floor. All my clothes looked too small, then I remembered I had some pyjamas that were pretty big on me but would probably be fine on Byakuran.<p>

I found the pyjamas; they were light blue in colour and consisted of a button up shirt and long pants.

I left my room and head back to the bathroom, the bath was still going so I assumed that Byakuran hadn't started to bathe yet. Well I was wrong.

What I walked in was Byakuran clad in his boxers (which were about mid-thigh and a sexy black) leaning over to turn the bath off. I immediately closed the door and turned around. I blushed hard and started to leave for my room then realized that I still had to give Byakuran the clothes.

It was then that I decided I would get through my next sentence without stuttering, so Byakuran wouldn't think I was nervous about seeing him half naked...

'Byakuran...the clothes are outside the door, sorry by the way the only thing I have that would fit you is pyjamas', I said secretly cheering that I managed to get through the sentence without stuttering.

'Okay, thanks'; Byakuran said his voice reverberating around the bathroom making it echo slightly.

I left to clean up dinner and try to do some of my homework; if I hadn't done any homework by the time Reborn got back he would most likely kill me.

* * *

><p>I spent around 40 minutes on my homework and didn't really get any of it done; I was distracted by my thoughts of a certain white haired teenager.<p>

I heard the bathroom door click open and footsteps coming down the hall. I got up and went to open the door and tell Byakuran that I was in my room.

I went to open the door but before I could the door opened to reveal Byakuran, who was fully clothed this time.

'Thanks for the bath', Byakuran said entering the room and closing the door.

'Y-your welcome, after all it was my fault that you had to take a bath', I said sitting down again.

Byakuran followed suit and sat across from each other trying to find something to say that would ease the tension. Byakuran glanced at the papers on the desk then picked up one and started reading it.

'You got this one wrong', Byakuran said placing my homework on the table and pointing to a math question.

I got up and sat close to Byakuran, staring intently at the paper.

'Seriously! I thought that I got that one right', I exclaimed holding up the paper and examining it.

'Nah it was definitely wrong. Tell me what you did to get that answer and I'll correct whatever mistakes you make', Byakuran said with a smile.

I was suddenly reminded of when me, Yamamoto and Gokudera would do homework together until late at night.

I shook away the thoughts in my head and answered.

'Okay', I said placing my homework on the table and grabbing a pencil.

* * *

><p>Me and Byakuran spent at least an hour on the math sheet and when we had finished he offered to help with any other homework I had. SO we ended up spending at least 2 hours on homework.<p>

I looked at the clock and reeled back in shock. It was almost 11p.m.!

I interrupted Byakuran explaining what alliteration was to tell him it was nearly 11 o'clock at night!

'Hey Byakuran, it's almost 11 you should leave now', I said putting my pencil down and getting up from my seat.

Byakuran turned around to check the time and I swear I saw the hand he was leaning on nearly slip, which would've sent him crashing into the floor, which I would've enjoyed a fair bit.

'Shit, It's 10:50 already', Byakuran whispered.

'Yeah time really flies', I said.

'Hey Tsunayoshi, can I sleepover? It's just I'm already dressed for bed and it's late and it's not like it's inconvenient or anything cause we do live next door and all', Byakuran said while looking me straight in the eye, searching for signs of displeasure or agreement.

I thought about what Byakuran said, all of what he said made sense and the more you thought about it the more you felt like telling Byakuran...

'Yes, you can stay over'

I silently cursed myself for saying yes. I just hope that he didn't try and kill me in his sleep or something and I really hope he keeps all his clothes on when he sleeps.

'Thanks Tsunayoshi', Byakuran said with a creepy smile before training it back into a normal smile.

I immediately regretted my decision and prayed that I would be alive in the morning.

We set up the futon in my room and I changed into my pyjama's in the bathroom.

We said good night and went to bed but Byakuran was the only one asleep...I hoped, I was way too paranoid to go to sleep. Me and Byakuran had spent a relatively nice evening together but that didn't mean I trusted him. He was still suspicious and that smile he gave me earlier washed away any thoughts I was having about getting any sleep tonight.

I felt my eyelids droop and sleep call to me as it got later and later. I resisted the urge to sleep but I was soon overwhelmed.

**Hehehe yes Byakuran has smexy black undies.**

(1) Inari is tofu pockets which are sooo good. If you haven't had them before you should try them, they're sweet btw but you can add soy sauce to make them way way less sweet.

(2) Hehe does anyone think of "I'll take a potato chip and eat it"(Death note reference) when you hear something similar to this? No? Well boo you, you're not nearly as crazy and anime obsessed as you ought to be.

(3) I know this is gross but hey it's necessary.

**This is pretty random btw you don't really have to read it it's just me talking about shit. Actually shit sounds bad lets change that to stuff.**

**You know there's this cool thing you can do with your hair where you plait a ribbon into it. I did it today and it looked really good, I loved it. All you need is two fairly long ribbons (same size but you may need to cut them later) four elastics and you hair!**

**See you next chapter! (hopefully)**


	5. Yay day

**Do you ever feel like you've just dumped a load on your parent? **

**Well that's how I feel right now**

**I just deleted some photos off my mum's iphone that were precious to her and right after she had a huge fight with my dad. Bravo me, Bravo.**

**Sorry I'm being so emo and all, you really don't need to hear my whining, I just feel shitty so I'm writing fanfiction to get my mind off what a horrible person I am (It wasn't on purpose but I still feel like I did a bad thing).**

* * *

><p>Through slitted eyes I saw the sun's rays beaming down into my room through my window. I turned away from the sunlight, closed my eyes and clung tighter onto my pillow which was...breathing.<p>

Shit shitty shit shit shit!

God please tell me I wasn't sleeping on Byakuran. I opened one eye slowly and my suspicions were confirmed, I was sleeping on Byakuran...wonderful.

I slowly got up from my bed to see that it wasn't my bed; it was the futon I had set out on the floor...even better! I had willingly gone into the arms of my supposed enemy and people wonder why I don't want to be the 10th. I mean I know I'm gonna end up being the 10th but I do wonder about stuff like if I get shot heaps...yea I probably get shot heaps or shot at heaps. Not that I don't get shot at or shot plenty now.

I pushed those thoughts into the back of my brain. They weren't important now all that mattered was getting back into my bed before Byakuran wakes up.

I let the fist that had been clinging tightly to Byakuran shirt relax and disentangle from his shirt then I lifted my body up and off his temporary bed. When I was free I let out a silent whoop of triumph, which led to my immanent destruction. Trust me to get my foot stuck in Byakuran's blanket and fall over onto the uncomfortable, cold floor.

Oh and that's not all, Byakuran's blanket was still stuck on my foot so it got pulled off when I tripped and you know what happens when your all warm and comfortable then you become cold from lack of blanket?

Yep-a-dee-doo-da you wake up! And that's precisely what happened with Byakuran.

'Tsuna...yashi whatcha doin?' Byakuran asked in a childish sleep addled, 'I wanna sweep more', he said curling up in a ball and pulling the pillow over his head.

I stifled a laugh and got up from my uncomfortable position on the floor.

'I'm', stifled laugh, 'going', stifled laugh, 'back to', stifled laugh, 'bed', full on laughing fit.

Byakuran's eyes darted open at the sound my laughter and I once again tried to stifle my laugh but it was useless, once it was out it wasn't going back in.

Byakuran chucked the pillow he was holding away and threw his body at me (1). I was suddenly tackled to the ground. My head was resting on the edge of my bed and my body was on the cold, hard floor. But that wasn't what was uncomfortable, no, what was uncomfortable was the big hulking body of Byakuran pinning me down.

Fuck, I think he intends to kill me now. Maybe I should kick him in the balls to delay him? Maybe I can reach my pills on the desk, after kicking him in the groin.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Byakuran speak, 'Ts-na-yo-shi'.

'Ummm, yes', I said body tensing, searching for any signs of attack.

'You're not going to tell anyone about what you just heard are you?' Byakuran said, lowering his head so we were eye to eye.

'Y-yes, I mean wait what?'I said obviously confused.

Byakuran looked almost as confused as me, 'I'm talking about the', Byakuran lowered his head and added quietly, 'baby speech'.

I mentally sighed in relief and slapped myself (not literally of course) Byakuran wasn't as evil as I thought he was...most likely.

'Ok I won't tell anyone about the baby speech if you won't tell anyone about the reason I-I stammer s-sometimes', I said staring straight into his eyes.

'Deal?' he said getting up off me and offering his hand, silently offering up a pact.

'Deal', I agreed taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

I turned to the clock and nearly collapsed on the spot.

'Crapwehavetogettoschool' I exclaimed pushing Byakuran out the door (2).

Byakuran gave me an odd look so I pointed out the time to him and he then realized my ramblings were actually talking about the fact we had to get to school.

'Go, go, go, now, now, now', I said beginning to close the door on Byakuran.

'Wait', Byakuran said, stopping me from closing the door with his hand, 'we'll meet out the front of your house in ten, k?'

'Ok, now go!' I exclaimed before closing the door.

Six minutes later I was waiting outside of my house for Byakuran. Wait a second I was waiting to run to school with Byakuran. There's seriously something wrong with me, I think I've been shot with one too many times in the head.

'Tsunayoshi, let's hurry', Byakuran said taking my hand and leading me towards the school.

I halted, shook off Byakuran's grip and grabbed Byakuran's hand, 'school's the other way!' I exclaimed leading him in the right direction.

I swear I saw Byakuran blush but I was busy trying not to trip on my shoelaces, so I wasn't completely sure.

We both got there just on time and narrowly dodged a tonfa which ended up hitting the person behind us. He was later sent to the school infirmary, then the hospital after waking Hibari up who was sleeping in the infirmary.

Me and Byakuran said our goodbyes went our separate ways and I hoped that was the end of that. I almost laughed, it would be that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is kinda short and sucky. But I have a legit reason (see my emotional rant above).<strong>

**Also I talked to my mum in the middle of this fic and well my dad is now being referred to as him, not a name, him...great!**

**God I'm so whiny I should just shut up. Okay I'm shutting up...now.**

(1) No not in that way you pervs (including me) but imagine that happening:

"_Tsuna", Byakuran said throwing himself at Tsuna._

_HIEE! Tsuna screeched when he went down. (Like the titanic)_

"_Tsuna lets ****", Byakuran breathed into Tsuna's ear._

_Tsuna's eyes widened and he gaped, "r-really", Tsuna said melting into Byakuran's body._

"_Really", Byakuran said huskily._

"_I'll go get some stuff to help with the ******", Tsuna said pushing away from Byakuran's body._

"_Ok, I'll set some stuff up", Byakuran said._

_Tsuna bust open the door 3 minutes later, "Let the games begin!" he yelled holding up the cheat codes._

"_Alright! I set up the playstation, let's begin", Byakuran said turning on the playstation._

_(hehehe did you think it would be something else =D)_

**Or**

_Byakuran threw himself at Tsuna, "Tsuna!" he screamed pulling him to the floor and into a tight embrace._

"_Urm...no thanks, let's stay friends", Tsuna said wiggling out of Byakuran's grasp._

(2) You know if you remove the the it turns into 'Crap we have getto school now'. Lolz.

**Don't worry I won't be so blurgh next chapter so you don't have to read heaps of boring rants about my life so bye I hope you read my next chapter.**


	6. Confession day

**Ello ello ello ave u come to read me next chapter have u? Well good cuz it's here.**

**XD sorry my random craziness also sorry about how late this chapter is heaps of shit has been going on lately like my sister getting sick and having to go to hospital ( P.S. she's in a different country right now which made it even more worrying cuz she didn't understand what the doctors were saying).**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR I don't claim to own KHR and in the extremely unlikely event that I did own KHR I would tell everyone hahaha were making this into a yaoi manga/anime suck shit.

Thoughts were swimming through my head a lot lately, most of them were centered around the boy next door and it was beginning to worry me. Did everyone else think about Byakuran as much as I did? I mean he's living next door to me so I think about him all the time but does everyone think about him for at least half a day?...an hour or two?...a couple of minutes? I shook my head as if to shake out all the thoughts swimming round in my head and at that moment an answer to my question popped into my mind.

I encountered Byakuran all the time so it was only natural I would think about him way more than anyone else. It was like a love game where the more you encountered someone the more love points they got and the more you thought about them and fell in love with them. Wait a second love game! WTF is with that! Byakuran doesn't have any love points from the encounters we've had...wait why am I even thinking that encountering him is like a love game or something!

I blushed and hid my face in my hands, mentally hitting myself with a Leon hammer.

'Dame-Tsuna pay attention'

'HIEEBORN!' I squealed looking up to see Reborn right in front of me who was smugly smiling.

'Baby, wher-', Yamamoto started to say but was interrupted.

'What did you just call me?' Reborn asked pointing a green gun that had to be Leon at me.

'Urm umm...h-hieeborn', I said quietly.

'Learn my name Dame-Tsuna', Reborn said before delivering a flying kick to my face.

'Great to see you back Reborn', Gokudera said excitedly.

'Great to be back', Reborn said quietly.

'What did you say?' Yamamoto asked Reborn.

'I said, Tsuna I hope you haven't been slacking off or I'll have to pummel you'

'I haven't, I did all my homework last night' I replied.

'Show me', Reborn demanded putting out his hand.

I unzipped my bag and looked around for the completed homework, when I had successfully found it I shoved into Reborn's awaiting hand. Reborn looked over all my sheets and then looked up at me with a smug smile.

'Well done Tsuna you did surprisingly well', Reborn said handing my homework back to me which I placed in my bag.

'Wait a second Tenth wasn't some of that the homework we got yesterday? I haven't helped you do that one yet', Gokudera said eyeing me.

'Wow Tsuna did you do that sheet by yourself?' Yamamoto asked bewildered.

Aw shit, now I have to tell them about Byakuran now Reborn might just kill me before Byakuran can.

'W-well I got some help', I said fidgeting.

'From...' Gokudera prompted

'B-byakuran', I said quietly immediately regretting how loud it sounded and the fact that I said it.

'Gibaadishsiusasohsanfvwuwytd', Gokudera immediately became a gargling ninny and Yamamoto looked oddly serious.

'Dame-Tsuna are you freakin retarded or something?' Reborn said darkly, a menacing aura surrounding him.

'N-no, well y-you see my mum i-invited him over a-and he ended up h-helping me with m-my homework', I stuttered, hoping they wouldn't catch my almost lie or ask for more detail.

Gokudera who had recovered from his earlier freaking out began to freak out again, this time verbally, 'Are you OK! Did he hurt you! Did he steal anything! DID HE TRY TO KILL YOU! Did-'

'NO! ...He's doesn't seem bad...' I said resisting the urge to fidget.

Everyone froze, 'doesn't seem bad...Tsuna your the biggest idiot I have ever met', Reborn said looking me right in the eye.

I felt like a big idiot but I kept saying idiotic things after all I'm a big idiot I don't have any intelligence left to loose, 'when we were hanging out he seemed...normal and well I think we are kinda...friends now'.

Yamamoto grasped my shoulders and turned me to face him, 'Tsuna being friends with him is a very, very, very bad idea'.

'Tenth I agree with Yamamoto for once, that guy's definitely dangerous', Gokudera added.

This just got serious Gokudera actually used Yamamoto's name.

'Tsuna I think I'm going to have to educate you on the danger risk of **everything**', Reborn said poking Leon who was still in gun form into my side.

'N-no thanks', I said, my eyes widening showing I was just a little scared at the freakin gun pointed at me. I mean I was pretty used to having a gun pointed at me and getting shot but if I was shot with the dying will bullet now I would probably die.

'Look can we just pretend I never said anything besides you don't even know about everything else that happened', I said, instantly realizing that I had just dug an even bigger hole for myself, I was screwed. In fact I should just dig a big hole and go live in it, I can eat bugs to survive and no one will come near me because they'll think I'm absolutely crazy so I won't have to ever deal with people again.

'Spill', Reborn said digging Leon into my ribs, I looked up at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were staring at me patiently waiting for me to speak.

I sighed and told them about how my mum invited him for dinner then had to leave (they spazzed out a little when I told them this) then I spat on him so he had to take a bath (I purposely omitted the fact I had walked in on him clad in his boxers) and I ended with the lie that Byakuran went home in some clothes he borrowed off my dad.

Yamamoto and Gokudera bought it but I knew Reborn could tell the last bit wasn't completely true.

'And that's all that happened', I finished.

'Ok, well moving on, Reborn where di-'Gokudera began.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi'

Everyone turned to on top of the roof entrance to see who the voice belonged to and there stood Hibari Kyoya in all his glory. (1)

'Hibari, what brings you to the roof?' Yamamoto asked.

'Tsunayoshi', Hibari answered looking bored.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn all turned to stare at me just to make me feel more uncomfortable.

'Tsunayoshi today at 8:44 you were almost late with a certain marshmallow eater. Why were you late with him?' Hibari said while glaring at me. (IDK if they know he has an unhealthy obsession with marshmallows but in my story they know about the fact that he consumes like a marshmallow packet a day) (2).

Fuck, I was doubly screwed.

'U-ummm...e-err...well...ahhh', I stumbled over words trying to ignore the eyes that were boring into my skull.

'Da-me-Tsu-na tell me ev-ery-thing', Reborn threatened once again jabbing Leon into my side.

I began to fumble through my words but stopped when Hibari began to approach, 'Herbivore, I asked you a question', Hibari growled at me.

Well I'm fucked, I might as well tell the truth before I get pounded into the ground, 'ah y-yes, well w-we walked t-to school t-t-together', I gulped and winced, 'a-after he s-s-slepto-ver at m-my house'.

'Well, well herbivore I believe you're doing everything you told us not to do', Hibari said, smirking.

Hibari was totally ignored by everyone due to the fact that they were all in shock, even Reborn was slightly shocked but you couldn't tell since his fedora was hiding his face.

_~Flash Back~_

After we told everyone about the fact Byakuran was next door all hell broke loose. Hibari wanted to see who was stronger. Ryohei went off on and 'EXTREME' tangent about Byakuran. Gokudera begun to devise a plan to destroy Byakuran. Yamamoto was still frozen but now had a serious expression on his face. Chrome was mumbling in a corner. Lambo started to cry about the 'scary-white-hairy man'. I-pin looked sad. Kyoko, Bianchi and Haru looked worried and Reborn was deep in thought.

'Everyone calm down!' I exclaimed.

Everyone turned to me, 'Ok let's just try and avoid Byakuran, don't fight him unless he attacks you and try to stay away from him, alright?' I pleaded.

A wave of agreement swept over the room, except for Hibari but I was going to leave him to Reborn.

'As you wish Tenth', Gokudera agreed ripping up his death trap plan.

'Okay Tsuna', Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile.

'Mmhn', the girls agreed with a small smile.

'Alright since you begged', Lambo said going back to his normal annoying self.

'Mmhn I-pin will do all she can to avoid Byakuran', I-pin said smiling then going off to yell at Lambo for stealing the food while no one was looking.

'I'll avoid Byakuran to the EXTREME!' Ryohei screamed.

Hibari scoffed but Reborn beckoned him outside to 'talk' to him. No one wanted to know what Reborn was going to do to him but none of us wanted to find out.

_~End of the Flashback~_

Hibari then went off to take care of some stupid herbivores and all that was left was the quiet before the storm, the storm being Gokudera.

'TENTH ARE YOU SHITTING ME! BE MORE CAREFUL, WHAT IF THAT SHIT HEAD HAD ATTACKED! NO ONE WOULD'VE KNOWN OR WHAT IF HE HAD HE HAD-!' an enraged Gokudera yelled, making me want to curl up in a ball and weep.

'Gokudera!' Reborn yelled, 'calm. Down. Now.'

When Gokudera stopped yelling and started to internally seethe with anger, Yamamoto started, 'Tsuna do you realize how serious this is, Byakuran could be extremely dangerous. I know you think he isn't the Byakuran we met but we can never rule out the possibility he is'.

'I-I know that. It just feels different from the future', I said quietly looking down and fiddling with the napkin that Yamamoto gave me to put sushi on.

My mum didn't get up to make my lunch today and was still sleeping when me and Byakuran got up and went to school. She was really tired; she must have stayed up almost all night by her friend's side.

Reborn began to speak but was rudely interrupted by the bell.

'Well gotta go to class', I said hastily grabbing my bag and running off.

_~The sexiness of Byakuran P.O.V~_

I brushed off all the girls that were trying to 'hang out' with me and looked out the window, spotting movement on the rooftop.

On the rooftop I saw four teenagers one with black hair and one with silver, whom I vaguely recall meeting, the evil prefect from the morning and Tsunayoshi. (Reborn is too small to see, he can only see from like waist up or something)

Some words were exchanged between them and then the silver haired guy began to flip out but stopped soon after. The prefect then left and the black haired one started talking to Tsunayoshi. A few moments after the black haired one stopped speaking the bell rang and Tsunayoshi bolted.

Hmmm interesting...

_~Finishing the sexiness of Byakuran P.O.V and the story~_

**Ooooo what will happen next? Even I don't know (no joke I'm serious).**

(1) No not that kind of glory (nakedness)

(2) XD this reminded me of this funny thing on facebook so I'm gonna Byakuranify it.

Byakuran has 35 marshmallow packets he eats 24 what does he have left?

Answer: Diabetes, Tsuna and 11 packets of marshmallows just waiting to be stolen.

**Ahahaha bored so I'm just randomly adding this I suggest you read it cuz I'm awesome and it's awesome. (It kinda relates to this chapter) Its sooo stupid and kind corny.**

**Confessions pt 2 (the chorus)- Usher**

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I could say

Byakuran came along and then blew me away

(these are my confessions)

Man I'm confused and Byakuran know what to do

I guess I gotta keep my family together

If I'm gonna tell him then I gotta tell em all, I damn nearly cried when I saw Reborn

I'm so boned

I don't know how to tell them, I'm dating Byakuran.


	7. Pancake day

**It's rainy and shitty outside and I have nothing else to do right now so I might as well write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sell and do watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Oh my god on my god, I knew Gokudera and Yamamoto would freak out when I told them about Byakuran and I definitely didn't want Reborn knowing about him, and I'm seriously scared if what Reborn's gonna do to me when we're alone.<p>

Shivers went down my spine just thinking about it and I could swear someone was watching me, most likely Reborn from one of his hiding spots.

* * *

><p>Lessons were passing excruciatingly slow and all I wanted to do was go home, actually home wasn't safe. Maybe I should move to Italy? I mean I'm going to be living there someday anyway. I'll bet Gokudera will follow me, so at least I won't be alone...what the hell am I thinking! I like Namimori, all my friends and my stuff are here. I'm staying in Namimori; Byakuran has to be the one to move since he was the one that caused all this.<p>

The bell rung wrenching me out of my own little world, "Ding dong ding ding Tsuna's failing"

Shortly after the bell rang, the principal announced in an annoyed voice, 'Sorry about the bell, someone switched the normal bell that goes through the speakers with a prank one. If anyone knows anything about this please come see me at the Principals office and I will be talking to everyone in 3-A on Monday, so be prepared'. (1)

All the classrooms along the hall filled with laughter, everyone in my year knew who I was and how hard I failed sometimes. Even the way I had become acquainted with the principal was by failing. I sunk down in my seat and pretended I was anywhere but here, this day couldn't get any worse!

After that I went home on my own, I had made awkward excuses to Gokudera and Yamamoto like "I really just want to be alone" and "the whole schools probably laughing at me by now and I don't want them to be laughing at you to for looking like you know me" so we didn't have to walk home with a tension filled silence.

* * *

><p>When I got home I took of my shoes, laid my bag down and called out to my mum, 'I'm home!'<p>

'I'm in the kitchen!' mum called back.

I headed for the kitchen and well, my day got worse, surprise, surprise.

'Ah Tsu-kun, I guess you're wondering why Byakuran's here. He was worried about you, he told me about what happened at school this afternoon', mum said, setting down a teapot and a cup on the table for Byakuran.

'Hi', Byakuran said smiling at me.

'Umm hey', I said sitting down next to Byakuran and wondering how the flip he managed to get home before me and have a nice chat with my mum while he was at it.

'It looks like it'll rain soon; I better get the washing off the line', mum randomly said looking out the window, 'help yourself to some tea', mum said to me and Byakuran, placing a cup down for me and leaving.

'Are you ok?' Byakuran asked, sliding his hands across the table to encompass mine.

I slowly pulled my hands away, blushing and trying not to give Byakuran a 'WTF' look, 'I'm fine, I'm kinda used to being laughed at by large groups of people'.

Byakuran gave me a sympathetic and slightly confused look and poured me some tea, 'what do you mean by "Getting laughed at by large groups of people?"'

'Well the bell wasn't lying, I really do fail. I fail in school, sports and heaps of other things', I said, taking a sip of my tea.

'No you don't, when we were doing homework together you seemed intelligent enough and not everyone's great at sport', Byakuran said logically, pouring himself some tea.

'Pfft, trust me I suck. At a time I was doing pretty well in sport but that was only temporarily and everyone's forgotten about that now. So, I'm back to failing and some people have even decided to start calling me Dame-Tsuna again'.

'What do you do to suck?' Byakuran asked quizzically.

'I can't do sports, I don't understand almost everything explained in class and all the teachers have given up on trying to teach me anything anyway. I get beat up by a toddler, dogs scare me and I basically fail at life', I blurted out suddenly.

I didn't know why I was blurting things out all of a sudden, maybe because no one had ever sat and talked to me about stuff like this. Reborn would tell me to get over it, Gokudera wouldn't listen properly, Yamamoto wouldn't understand and all my other guardians or friends were out of the question. Byakuran was kinda...soothing, understanding and he looked like he was trying to understand me and...care about me.

Byakuran rose from his seat, came up to me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

I tensed in my seat, 'You don't suck, ok? Your fun and the most interesting person I've met', Byakuran said, holding me tighter.

Ok...I think I should F**KING ESCAPE! But the hug feels good and his breath against my ear feels nice and he wouldn't kill me, not with my mum straight outside where she can hear me scream. I'll just enjoy the hug for now, I thought wrapping my arms around Byakuran and sinking into the hug.

'Tsu-kun do you need this shi-' my mum started to say, entering the kitchen just in time to see us quickly separate from our emotional embrace.

'I'll come back later', my mum said automatically, leaving the room blushing.

'Urm...I think you should leave know', I said looking down, blushing.

'Yea...' Byakuran said, grabbing his school bag from beside the kitchen table and leaving.

'See you later', Byakuran called out from the hall.

'Bye!' I yelled, staring down at my half empty tea.

Things were getting really weird with Byakuran now and I think there's a possibility my mum thinks I'm...gay. Just because I was hugging a guy in a very emotional way, does not mean that I'm gay! Even if they're as attractive as Byakuran! Wait...Byakuran...attractive...no it's not like that. This is like girls. How they can say; "she's so pretty" and not be a lesbian. I have to admit Byakuran's attractive but it doesn't mean I'm 'attracted' to him.

I sighed, this was all getting way too weird and complicated, I'm just gonna go take a nice long nap and hope all my troubles float away.

* * *

><p>'Dame-Tsuna, did you think you could get away from me by leaving school immediately?' Reborn asked, rousing me from my sleep.<p>

'N-no, I-I just wanted to g-go home', I stammered, backing up against the wall.

'Fortunately but unfortunately for you, it worked. If you had of left school any earlier or later I would have pounded you into the ground when you got home. But I didn't go home; I was contacted by the Ninth, it seems the Vongola team assigned to figure out why Byakuran is here has come up with a theory. They were aided by me so this theory should be correct', Reborn explained.

'W-what', I asked.

'Just into the lounge room, 'I've already gathered all the guardians and the girls to explain why Byakuran's in Namimori', Reborn commanded, kicking my sorry ass outta the bed.

'O-ok', I said, running downstairs to greet my unexpected guests.

When I went downstairs and into the lounge room, I was bombarded by greetings from my friends.

'Shut up, everyone', Reborn said, commanding everyone's attention and focusing it on the coffee table.

'I'm only going to explain this once so everyone listen very carefully, ok?' Reborn said, receiving nods from everyone in the room.

'We, being the Vongola, suspect that Byakuran is here to change the future but not in a bad way. We are basing this theory on "to change the future you must first change the past". We think that Byakuran moved here because this is the path in which he will not attempt to take over the world. If he continues like this he will end up living a totally normal life, the life he would've had if he hadn't have chosen a dark path' Reborn explain, looking around the room.

'But that's great!' Yamamoto exclaimed.

'It is great, but it doesn't mean we should interact with him too much, were still in the mafia and we could still accidentally lead him astray' Reborn warned, 'also I-pin, Lambo and Bianchi can move back into your house now'.

'We get it...let's celebrate everyone', I said enthusiastically.

'Yea!' almost everyone said in unison.

Reborn scoffed then said a sentence which I'm not sure should have made me happy, scared or devastated, 'oi, remember I'm still staying at your house'.

'Let's go over to my place, my dad made too much sushi today and I'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking it off his hands!' Yamamoto suggested which was met with agreement by all parties.

That night we celebrated, ate and had the party we should have had ages ago, before Byakuran moved in and spoiled it.

* * *

><p>'Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun'<p>

I was nudged awaked by my mother, who appeared to want to talk to me.

I groggily asked, 'what time is it?'

'It's about 11. I let you sleep in because you had a pretty big night last night. What were you celebrating anyway? Ah, never mind, just get up!' my mum said, pulling the curtains back and opening the window.

'Oh, hello Byakuran!' my mother said, shocking me awake.

'Good morning', Byakuran said.

I clumsily made my way over to the window and there Byakuran was, sitting at his window on a black desk, with the blinds up and a pencil in one hand.

'Morning Tsunayoshi', Byakuran said with a smile.

Why the hell does he smile every time he greets me?

'...hi', I replied, not awake enough to think.

'Bye Byakuran, I have to go and get Tsuna some breakfast. Excuse me', mum said, grabbing the yellow curtains and pulling them closed and heading downstairs.

My mum wasn't rude but what she just did then was pretty rude, for her anyway. There must be something she really wants to say to me or talk to me about.

I followed my mum downstairs and waited at the dining room table for breakfast.

'So Tsu-kun...do you have anyone you like?' my mum asked, flipping a pancake over.

Oh no, she isn't...she's not checking to see if I'm gay...is she?

'Not right now', I responded trying to think of a way to not get into this conversation with my mum.

'Didn't you like Kyoko?' mum asked, testing how deep the waters of my attraction to girls were.

'...I did but she's more like a sister to me now', I replied, nervously pulling at my clothes, then I realized what I had just said.

"Like a sister" sounded a lot like something someone gay would say. I'm not gay but I didn't want to give my mum any reason to believe I was.

'Ok...the first pancake is ready!' my mum said bringing the frying pan over and plopping the pancake on my plate.

I-is she serious...am I supposed to eat that! Is she trying to imply I'm gay? Or is she just messing with me?

My mother stared at me waiting for me to take the first bite of the delectable pancake that was hot and ready on my plate.

Oh hell no! She expects me to eat it!

I slowly cut the tip of the pancake off, placed it in my mouth and chewed.

You know what? Penis pancake actually takes really good.

* * *

><p><strong>XD It's 1:01AM exactly and I'm just happy I finished this!<strong>


	8. An epic day

**You know what? Being sick sucks sooo bad. I have barely eaten anything all day besides some miso soup and I suspect I won't be eating dinner either. Ugh. **

**Also I really don't care if Tsuna has a TV in his room or not he has one now. Besides in the series he probably had a TV before Reborn came in and broke it with a Leon hammer and if he does have a TV haha sucked in I was right!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KHR do you think I would be stuck writing fanfiction on the internet? The answer is no.

**Enough ranting on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed without incident, I begun to get closer to Byakuran and Byakuran even started to hang out with my group sometimes, much to Gokudera and Yamamoto's dismay. Reborn also had to go to the trouble of limiting the amount of time I spent around Byakuran.<p>

As for Yamamoto and Gokudera they still had some issues with Byakuran, Yamamoto still blamed him for his father's death, even if his father wouldn't be killed now, and Gokudera being the suspicious person that he is still held onto much of his dislike for the man. Not that this really bothered me, I expected them to react like this but the good thing was they're slowly getting over it and starting to view Byakuran as more of a friend than an enemy.

**### In the afternoon after school ###**

"Tsuna, Byakuran's here to watch that new show that you bought on the weekend!" My mum yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I replied, stuffing all my mess under my bed before running downstairs.

"Hey Tsuna", Byakuran said, looking up from taking off his shoes to greet me.

"Hey", I replied, stopping half way down the stairs.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked, descending the rest of the stairs.

"Yea, sure", Byakuran said following me into the kitchen.

"Mama, we've run out of espresso!" Reborn yelled from the kitchen table at my mum was in the lounge room cleaning up.

"Really! Well we'll have to get some later then!" my mum replied.

"Can't we go now?" Reborn asked.

"No, I think it's better if we go later, less people", Nana said loudly.

"Lambo's run out of candy!" Lambo screamed, running into the lounge room and attaching himself to mum's leg, "Lambo wants candy now!"

"Can't we get candy later?" mum asked, weirding me out, mum always catered to the demands of the kids almost always straight away.

"NO! Lambo needs candy right now, to rub in I-pin's face! Because she ran out of those Gyoza bun thingies!" Lambo whined.

I-pin came into the lounge room looking slightly guilty, "I-pin forgot to pick up the buns from master yesterday, will you take I-pin as well?" I-pin asked.

"Okay, let's all go", Mum resigned, "everyone at the door, now".

I was still baffled by the fact that it took all three kids to get mum to go out shopping, usually she would go out to buy anything anyone wanted it. Then it dawned on me, mum didn't want to leave me and Byakuran alone together. Now this is just getting ridiculous!

"Bye mum!" I called out getting us some drinks from the fridge.

"Bye! Take care of the house while I'm gone!" mum yelled back, from the front door, "come one everyone let's go", I heard her add to the kids.

"Come on, let's go watch the new season of Black Butler", I said, handing Byakuran a soda.

"K", he replied, heading up stair to my room, followed by me.

* * *

><p>I closed the window and the curtains then went and put the disk into my DVD player and waited for it to load.<p>

"Tsuna how did you get most 2nd season? They've only aired the first 5 episodes on TV", Byakuran asked before opening his soda with a hiss.

"I know someone that can get a lot of thing", I said lightly. Trying not to lead on that I got so anxious waiting for the next episode of Black Butler that Reborn made me abuse my powers as a mafia boss.

Reborn made me threaten (in letters) to do all sorts of things to the company that published Black Butler if they didn't send all the episodes that had already been created and as well as ones that hadn't aired yet.

So they sent me all the episode that they had completed and were going to send me the episodes that were in the process of being completed or going to be created, when they were finished of course. Along with the episode that they sent me they also sent me all the volumes of the manga. I had to pay for episodes but the manga they gave to me for free, as a gift they said, to be honest I think they were just scared of me so they sent to manga to appease me. Which made me feel bad but I tried not to dwell on it.

"Really? That's cool", Byakuran said, picking up the DVD remote.

I leaned back sat down on the cushion next to Byakuran, facing the TV. After some ads, the episode list came on and Byakuran selected play all.

We sat there for at least 4 episodes before something happened that Byakuran surely regretted.

I was staring avidly at the screen, totally unaware that Byakuran was leaning closer and closer. I turned my head when I felt breath on my cheek and came face to face with Byakuran.

"W-what?" I asked, backing up a little.

Byakuran said nothing; instead he put his arm behind me, leaned in closer, grabbed the back of my neck and threading his fingers through my hair he kissed me. Needless to say I was so shocked I couldn't move and I let Byakuran do what he wanted. But I as soon as I snapped out of it I stood up and backed away from Byakuran.

"I-I th-think you should leave n-now", I said as firmly as I could, backing further away from Byakuran.

Byakuran hid his face behind his bangs, got up and left without a word. I could hear him slam the front door as hard as he could when he left.

When Byakuran left, my knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor, touching my lips lightly with a huge blush on my face. No one had ever kissed me on the lips. Ever. It was a whole new experience and Byakuran's lips had felt...soft, slightly coarse, but overall very soft.

What possessed Byakuran to do that? Did he...like me? Maybe he's just a really affectionate friend? But then why was he really mad when I rejected him?

I sighed. There were too many questions whizzing around in my head and not enough answers. I leaned over and turned the DVD player and the TV off, there was no point in watching Black Butler anymore I wouldn't be able to focus on it anyway.

Deciding the best course of action would be to sleep it off; I got into bed, pulled the blanket up over my head and tried to clear my mind. The clearing my mind thing didn't really work but eventually I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

**### In Tsuna's dream ###**

Me, my guardians, Reborn and the girls were all back in the future and we were fighting the older, evil Byakuran again.

I moved to hit Byakuran but before I could he turned into the younger Byakuran that I knew, I stopped my fist and relieved I moved to hug him. But before I could the younger Byakuran, pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the ribs.

**###Ooo the end of Tsuna's dream###**

I awoke gasping and sweaty. I looked down at my ribcage to see if I was bleeding and when I wasn't, I had a look at my surrounding just to make sure I was still in the past. Something about the dream seemed so...real, it made it seem like it had really happened.

"Tsu-kun, are you awake?" my mum asked, opening my door and peeking in.

"Yeah", I answered, still slightly hazy from my dream.

"Well good because I want you to help me make dinner for once. It's nice to make dinner together once in a while", my mum said, opening my curtains to let the last rays of sunshine illuminate my room.

"I'll be down in a minute then", I said with a fake smile.

"Mhm", my mum said before closing the door and going downstairs to start dinner.

I closed my eyes and lay my head in my hands, trying to erase the horrific dream that kept replaying in my mind before going down stairs to help with dinner.

* * *

><p>"Ah Tsuna your here, go chop up those vegetables over there", my mum said pointing to some zucchini, capsicum and carrot on a chopping board.<p>

"So when did Byakuran leave?" my mum asked innocently.

"A while ago", I said nonchalantly, trying to avoid thinking about Byakuran.

"Oh, okay", my mum replied, turning on the stove.

I took a knife out the draw and started chopping, glad that I had a distraction from everything that was rushing through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it there cuz I's feeling like sh*t. <strong>

**Hehehe Byakuran kissed Tsuna and Tsuna rejected him, how's Byakuran gonna deal with that? **

**Tune in next time for the exciting adventures of Byakuran and Tsuna! With added side characters.**

**Gokudera: I ain't an added side character!**

**Me: Yea sure...  
><strong>

**XD I'm so random that's what happens when you're sick and get dizzy from walking around too much, so you have to laze around at home doing nothing. **


	9. A shocking day

**Boo! I'm back~**

**I didn't really go anywhere... but you seriously can't get rid of me. Next thing you know I'll be in your house eating your food.**

**Also I recently found a plot hole I created so I'm gonna go fix that up, I don't know whether to be thankful that people (hopefully) didn't notice it or all emo because I created it.**

**Disclaimer: **Dis-I-don't-claim...er...

* * *

><p>'Yamamoto, Gokudera', I said, taking their attention away from the textbook they were studying.<p>

'Yea...' they said in unison, turning to face me.

'Don't copy me idiot. Go on with what you were saying Tenth', Gokudera prompted, rising from my bed to sit on the floor with me and Yamamoto.

'I have a question', I said.

'Go ahead and ask Tsuna', Yamamoto said with a smile, laying his textbook down on the table.

'Well...how do you think you'd react if you found out your friend was gay?" I asked slowly.

Immediately Gokudera had one foot out the window and Yamamoto one out the door.

'Wait! Where are you two going!' I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat.

'I think Bianchi's calling me. Bye Tenth', Gokudera said avoiding eye contact with me and sweating like mad. After all it isn't in Gokudera's genetic makeup to lie to his precious 'Tenth'.

'What! But Bianchi's in Italy right now!' I said frantically but it was too late Gokudera was already off and running.

I stood there silently for a few seconds before turned around to face Yamamoto who stood there quietly, thinking about what the hell he should say.

'I have to...clean my...baseball fish. Bye!' Yamamoto said quickly , not awaiting a response he ran out the door.

I stood there stunned and wondering why they ran away for a couple of minutes before my thoughts turned elsewhere, towards a certain neighbour who may be a flaming, pink elephant.

The possibility of Byakuran being gay had been the main subject of my thoughts lately and all I had wanted to do was march over to Byakuran's house and ask him straight up if he was attracted to men. But I was too chicken to do it and I really don't think Byakuran wants to see me. To be honest he's been avoiding since 'that' happen and I haven't talked to him in at least a week.

I think I'm beginning to understand why all the girls say all the good guys are either gay or taken. I mean Byakuran appears to have fashion sense, he's polite and he's...attractive but he hasn't shown any interest in any girls at our school despite the fact he could have almost any of them with the snap of his fingers, he seems inexperience in dating from what I could feel from the ki-kiss and well he kinda k-kissed me, a guy, straight on the lips.

He even made me stutter in my thoughts...is that even possible?

Blushing heavily when my thoughts turned back to the kiss, I decided that a distraction would do me some good. I really needed to stop obsessing over what happened.

* * *

><p>'I-pin Lambo! Do you want to go to the park!' I yelled from the stairs.<p>

'Lambo wants to play!' Lambo screamed, running down the hall.

'I-pin wants to go to the park to!' I-pin yelled, running after Lambo.

'Bye mum! I'm going to take I-pin and Lambo to the park!' I yelled from the door making I-pin and Lambo realize that they totally forgot about mum.

'Bye bye mama!' I-pin and Lambo chorused from the door.

'Bye~! Make sure you get home before it's dark!' Mum yelled before we left.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the park and I-pin and Lambo went off to play on the monkey bars, leaving me sitting alone on a park bench.<p>

'Ahahaha, Lambo claims these monkey bars as his. You all have to get off them unless you become my subordinate', Lambo said to a couple of other kids playing on the monkey bars.

The kid that appeared to be the leader of the pack of toddlers answered Lambo, 'we'll become your subordinates if you leave us alone'.

Lambo was over the moon considering no one had ever agreed to be his subordinate and he left immediately to go play on the swings, too bad he was too dumb to realize that that kid had just tricked him.

I-pin stayed on the monkey bars while Lambo called me over to the swings so I could push him.

Lambo slowly rose higher and higher, constantly screaming at me to push harder. Around the fiftieth time Lambo yelled 'Higher!' my eyes wandered and there walking past, carrying two large shopping bags was my good friend Byakuran.

I unconsciously took a step towards and the world went spinning. Next thing I knew I was face first in the dirt, my ears filled with the sound of Lambo's laughter.

I heard Lambo cease to make noise as someone carrying plastic bags came towards us.

'Tsuna! Are you alright?' a voice that sounded an awful lot like Byakuran exclaimed before I heard plastic bags being dropped.

I felt large hands reach under my armpits, lift me up and place my feet squarely on the ground.

'I'm fine' I said, slightly dazed, as Byakuran began to brush the dirt off my clothes.

'Tsuna! Lambo wants to go higher again!' Lambo yelled when the swing came to a stop.

'Lambo, be nice, Tsuna just fell. Are you ok?' I-pin said, running over to us.

'I'm alright', I said. Well, I was alright physically but mentally I was going crazy. I mean Byakuran's suddenly here acting all friendly, like nothing happened when he hasn't even talked to me in almost two weeks.

Byakuran finished brushing the dirt off my clothes and I turned around to see Byakuran step away and riffle through his shopping bag. Before I could ask what he was doing he cried out in triumph as he pulled two things out of his bag.

'Here we go', he said, holding up a pack of tissues and a water bottle.

'Tsuna, is it okay if me and Lambo go back to play again?' I-pin said hesitantly.

'Of course it is, just play where I can see you', I said with a smile before I-pin and Lambo ran off.

I turned back to Byakuran and gave him and the items he was holding a questioning look.

'Tsuna you have no idea how dirty your face is', Byakuran stated, picking up his shopping bags and leading me over to a nearby park bench.

I followed Byakuran's lead and sat down next to him on the standard, brown park bench before turning to face him.

'Turn your head to side', Byakuran said, holding up a moist tissue.

I turned my head to the side and Byakuran began to wipe away the dirt that had accumulated on my face. Things started to get a little uncomfortable when Byakuran innocent wipes became more of an intimate caress. I felt the urge to pull away but that would be rude and he was just trying to be nice in an uncomfortable way, so I just sat there blushing.

Byakuran realized that he had been 'cleaning' one side of my face for quite a long time and asked me to turn the other way. I complied and was a slightly less uncomfortable because the wipes were more lingering touches now.

'There all done', Byakuran said, discarding the empty tissues in a nearby bin before coming and sitting back down with me.

'Thanks', I said, feeling the blush in my cheeks begin to lessen.

'So...' Byakuran said awkwardly, placing his hands in his lap.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Urm...I'm not that great at expressing things with words', Byakuran said, looking down.

'Figure out how to express yourself then', I said with a smile.

'Alright', Byakuran said, taking my hand.

I tensed a little but let him hold my hand, since it seemed to be helping him say what he wanted to say.

'I-I', Byakuran starts with a stutter; making me think about the fact that it's my first time hearing Byakuran stutter while my intuition was hinting that it's going to be my first time hearing something else too.

Byakuran takes a deep breath and starts again, 'Tsunayoshi when I first saw you I thought you were interesting. When I saw you the second time I thought you were cute. When I saw you the third time I thought you were cute and interesting and the list of thing I thought about you just kept growing. But there's one thing I think about the most and that is how much I like you'.

I sit there utterly shocked as Byakuran tells me more things about myself and about him that I will later replay a hundred times in my head.

'...And so Tsunayoshi, will you please go out with me'.

That's the last straw, everything goes black and I'm overwhelmingly glad I can force myself to faint when I absolutely need to.

* * *

><p>'Tsuna, Tsuna', my mum calls.<p>

'I don't wanna get up, tell the school I'm sick', I whine.

'You most certainly are Tsu-kun, I've already rung the school about you being sick. Don't you remember yesterday? Byakuran had to carry you home on his back because you fainted in the park. I had to apologize to him for having to look after the kids', mum said.

My eyes snap open as the events of yesterday come rushing back into my mind and I'm ultimately glad that I'm not going to school; I have no doubt that Byakuran will approach me and ask for an answer.

Mum places her hand on my head then waits. 'You don't appear to have a fever but that could always change so I'll be back later', my mum says, exiting the room.

I feel a little guilty for lying to my mum about being sick, well technically I haven't lied I just haven't told he I'm not sick, but I really need the day off.

I'm just going to laze around all day and worry about my problems later. Problem solved...or avoided...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it here and I know it's short and took ages to come out but I've been busy lately. So boo you. But I should be updating a little more frequently since I've got a bit more time now.<strong>


	10. An eventful day

**Yipee another chappy!**

**Hello people! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones after it because I'm planning on wrapping up this fic around chapter 15. **

**But after I've finished this I'm planning on releasing another two fics (I've already almost finished the first chapter) and I have another two idea swirling around in my brain that. As well as a couple of other pairings and pairing stories that may invole D18 or Squalo and Xanxus.**

* * *

><p>-Byakuran POV- (wow we haven't been inside Byakuran's head for a while)<p>

I sat there staring out the window and wondering if Tsuna was going to turn up to school today since Tsunayoshi hadn't been to school for four days and I was starting to get worried. Maybe it was my fault, did my confession sicked him to the point where he became physically sick? I paled slightly before tossing that question out the window, literally. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and threw it out the window, watching as the wind caught my little, scrunched up, ball of paper and whisked it out of my sight.

I daydreamed for a little while before drawing myself out of my thoughts and writing down some things but I wasn't exactly writing lesson notes...it was more romantic notes involving me and Tsunayoshi. I wrote an extremely embarrassing story involving Tsuna and me and several other embarrassing notes which I quickly scrunched up and stuffed under my desk, contemplating burning them later.

The door suddenly slid open and classroom full of heads turned to look at the door, standing behind the door was none other than Kyoya Hibari.

'A-ah, H-Hibari what b-business do you have h-here?' the teacher panted, sweating heavily and positively shaking in his boots.

'I came to find out what herbivore in your class has been throwing trash out the window. If anyone recognized this piece of paper I suggest you come forward or there will be consequences for the whole class. As for the person that threw the trash out the window, you will be punished', Hibari said with a slightly sadistic smirk. 'Now", Hibari started, unfolding the screwed up piece of paper and holding it up to his face.

I paled and virtually felt like throwing up as I realized who's note it was, '"Did my confession sicken him to the point where he became physically sick?"', Hibari read, raising an eyebrow at the odd contents of the page. 'To be honest your love or whatever bores me and you seem absolutely desperate but there is an upside to coming forward, if you go with me I can beat you till you're unconsciousness and don't have to worry about these sorts of frivolous things', Hibari offered with a smirk, thinking that the person who wrote the trash seemed on the verge of depression and wouldn't mind being beaten up, Oh yes, Hibari can pick up a lot of things from just one line of writing.

Byakuran felt anger build up inside him as Hibari said offensive things about the person who had wrote the letter, even if Hibari didn't know his words were super offensive that didn't change a single thing.

The class looked around at each other waiting for someone to stand and go with Hibari, of course that didn't happen so Hibari took matters into his own hands.

'Fine if the herbivore that wrote this won't come forward I will have to keep everyone in this class in till one of you confesses to writing this note', Hibari said.

Everyone cried out at the unfairness of what Hibari was doing before being silenced by a particularly frustrated and icy glare.

'This is an outrage! Why should only everyone have to stay in!' one particularly loud and angry boy yelled.

Hibari sent a piercing glare towards the loud boy, who quietened down instantly, before saying in a monotone, 'there is a much easier solution herbivores, you could all show me what your writing looks like and if it doesn't match the note you can go off and do whatever you herbivores usually do to waste time'.

The class instantly took up Hibari's proposal and that was when I knew I was royally screwed. It's not like I really care about if the whole school knows my preference but I do care about that snotnosed prefect winning, I just know he's seen what my writing looks like and maybe he even picked up the fact that I wasn't girls...somehow. Therefore that annoying prefect cannot win; he has no right to embarrass me in front of anyone even if I don't care what they think. Kyoya Hibari. will. not. win.

I sat and watched as the teacher ran away and class began to line up and file out as Hibari checked their books before giving them the green light. Although the people that had been given the ok didn't go far, they stayed right outside the class, waiting to see who could possibly own the note. That was when an idea formed in my head; I started putting my idea into action before waiting for the right moment to move.

I suddenly sprang out of my chair, placed one hand over my mouth and one hand over my stomach and bolted for the door, pushing people aside in my efforts to get out. Naturally Hibari stepped in front of me when I reached the door and so I made sick noises and tried my best to make it look like I was going to hurl.

'And where might your notebook be?' Hibari said, whipping his tonfas out.

I roughly pushed Hibari aside and ran out into the hallway, my head darting around for a bucket or something. When I found nothing to spit the contents of my mouth out in, I yanked a windowed open and fake hurled all down the side of the building.

How I fake hurled you may ask? When you put a bit of water and a quarter of a sandwich in your mouth, chewed it up and swish it around the end result may end up looking like puke.

'I'm sorry, I felt sick', I said weakly, covering my mouth with the end of my cream jacket.

'I'll take you to the infirmary', a pretty, voluptuous, brown-haired girl said, taking my other arm and leading me away from the class and an enraged Hibari.

Hibari checked the rest of the class's books, for show, before sending the unsatisfied group on its way for "crowding" the area.

Hibari entered the class, wandered over to Byakuran's desk and opened his notebook, confirming what he already knew.

'Well played Byakuran', Hibari said before closing Byakuran's notebook and leaving to go get someone to clean up the outside of is precious school.

* * *

><p>###Back to Byakuran###<p>

'Is anyone here?' the girl in my class called out.

'Yes?' a brown-haired man wearing a lab-coat said, emerging from behind an infirmary curtain.

'Dr Shamal, Byakuran's feeling sick and I think he should lie down for a while or maybe go home?' the brown-haired girl said, still clinging to my arm.

'I don't treat guys', Shamal stated, making me wonder why the hell the school hired him, I mean he says he only treats guys and he's been giving that random girl in my class creepy looks for a while now. What kind of a school hires a pedophile doctor who won't treat guys?

'But I will send him home, I don't want the scent of guy invading the premises', Dr Shamal added.

'Bye', I said to the girl in my class before snatching my arm back.

The girl looked a little befuddled for a moment before catching herself and smiling brightly, 'bye Byakuran, I hope you get better soon', she said, waving goodbye as she left.

'Kid what's your parent's number?' Dr Shamal asked.

'There's no point in ringing my parents they're overseas right now', I said, walking over to the end of an infirmary bed and leaning on it, 'do you think I could walk home instead of getting picked up?'

'Whatever, I'll write you a note so you can leave and never come back to the infirmary again', Dr Shamal said.

'Ok...' I said, still questioning what the hell our school paid this guy for.

Dr Shamal pulled out a pen and paper, quickly scribbled down a note and sent me on my way. That was when I realized I had left my bag in the classroom.

I quickly ran back to the classroom grabbed my bag, stuffed my notebook and pen in it and left the school, mentally thanking that idiot doctor for letting me leave early.

* * *

><p>*** With Tsuna (Tsuna's POV now) ***<p>

I sluggishly stretched out my legs and got up to go and put on another DVD, relishing the thought of another hour or two of boredom. DVDs were getting really old really soon but considering I've watched around fifty in the past couple of days it wasn't surprising.

I slipped a random rom-com (romantic comedy) into the DVD player and sat back, already bored and secretly wishing Reborn would come back from wherever he had been disappearing to lately. I seriously needed Reborn to get me up off my ass and make me go out in to the real world where you had to face reality and people with completely real feeling. But Reborn hadn't been doing much ass-kicking lately; I think he's trying to keep a low profile so Byakuran isn't "effected" by us or whatever. Or perhaps Reborn's really given up on me? I thought, making me shiver. I quickly pushed the thought aside for being nonsensical and impossible.

I heard a knock on the door, I paused the DVD to make sure I was hearing correctly and yep it was our door that someone was knocking on. I waited for someone to answer it before remembering that mum had gone out to a 'ladies lunch' or something and had taken the kids as well.

I slowly got up and groggily stumbled down the stairs, just because I was awake didn't mean I was lively, and answered the door. I reeled back in shock as I saw who was standing there and had to resist the urge to slam the door shut and go up stairs to hide under my blanket till he left.

'Hi-hi-hi-Hibari!' I exclaimed, 'w-what are y-y-you doing he-here?'

'I'm here to talk to you about your recent absences. From what I know you were perfectly healthy five days ago and the days prior to that even though you were still mildly injured, so that brings us to the question of why you haven't been in school lately?' Hibari said, pushing his way inside my house and wandering in to my lounge room, making himself at home on my couch.

I closed the door and stiffly walked over to the couch and stood in front of Hibari, waiting for him to say more.

'I'm tired, we will continue this conversation after I have rested and you know what happens if you wake me up', Hibari said, lying down on the couch and promptly falling asleep.

What! You can't just come into someone's home and fall asleep on their couch! Where's your manner's? and what about when mum comes home? How am I going to explain to her that the school prefect knew I was faking sick and came to talk to me about it but instead fell asleep on the couch! But Hibari does look peaceful...and surprisingly innocent...maybe even handsome.

It then came to mind that I was standing there staring at Hibari's sleeping face while thinking about him, stalker much? I left blushing, wondering what the hell had gotten in to me lately. First I attracted a guy then I ended up kissing a guy then I randomly started staring at the face of a sleeping guy, even though he fell asleep superfast I could have always looked elsewhere but no I had to stare at his face.

I then decided to watch some more of my movie (on low volume of course) and ignore the prefect who was sleeping on my couch.

* * *

><p>### Back with Byakuran (Byakuran POV again XD) ###<p>

I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the French door before closing the door behind me and throwing my key in the bowl in the little, blue desk on the side of the hallway. Then I went upstairs to my bedroom to go and mope about Tsunayoshi and maybe even what happened today.

I threw my bag to the ground and flopped down on my bed, staring at the black and red chequered wallpaper which surrounded my room. Rising up from my bed, I took off my school jacket before thinking something was different. I got up and went over to my blinds to see if Tsuna's curtains were still closed like they had been for the past few days. I peeked through the blinds but to my surprise the curtains were open and I could see Tsuna watching a movie inside his room with a dazed look on his face.

Tsuna eventually snapped out of his daze and his head turned to exactly where I had been standing. As for me I was left crouching next my desk, heart racing from my near encounter with Tsuna.

I heard the door to Tsuna room open and close so dared another peak in to Tsuna's room, thinking that no one would be looking this way.

'Herbivore, we will talk about your absences now', Hibari said.

Anger and jealously welled up inside of me as peeked through the blinds and saw Kyoya Hibari inside Tsunayoshi's home talking to Tsunayoshi like they were close or something.

'Uhhh umm A-al-alright', Tsunayoshi stuttered, 'w-would you l-l-like some te-tea?'

'No, all I came to say was if you are constantly absent it will not reflect well on the school and if the school looks bad I will personally bite you to death. That is all, I expect to see you at school tomorrow, goodbye', Hibari said, jumping out the window and running off in some random direction.

That was when I lost it 'bite to death' was that some sort of sexual innuendo! Was he going to try and take the person I love? This is it Kyoya Hibari, this means WAR.

* * *

><p><strong>Psst Byakuran your crazy's showing...<br>**

**Hahahaha anyway sorry this took ages but it's a little longer than usual so rejoice! **

**I just have to mention this, my correct red-line suggestion thinks that tonfas is Ashton misspelt lol wtf?  
><strong>


	11. Days

**Aye people! I have another chapter for you :)**

**It's probably not very good but hey I'm an amateur writer...in fact why are you still reading this? I suck at writing... **

**Also don't blame me if this took a while since I wasn't well and I even had to go to the hospital! And after that I got a bad cold! And then my cousin came and crashed at my place for a week and wouldn't leave and I had to feed her and entertain her otherwise she would have done something horrible to me while I was sleeping! Then after that I had to do five assignments that were all due on the same week as well as managing to give myself mild concussion. But yea...ENJOY THIS WONDERFULLY CRAPPY PIECE OF WRITING.**

**Also encase you haven't noticed I'm kinda sick all the time which means I have more time at home...but that doesn't mean I'm healthy enough to write! Also thanks for the reviews (I kinda forgot to thank everyone till now)**

**Disclaimer: **Oh no! my wits run out I can't think of anything witty or funny to write for a disclaimer! No wait...No wait...no, I've got nothing. I don't claim Katekyo hitman reborn (actually secretly I do :D but then again someone probably should have put me on meds a long time ago).

* * *

><p>(Tsuna POV)<p>

Shit...I just have to walk through those gates, get in to school and get to class without being noticed by either Byakuran, who's definitely waiting for me, or Hibari because he will probably 'bite me to death'...IMPOSSIBLE! But I can't spend all day hiding behind a corner, maybe if I'm lucky enough they'll get distracted...which was extremely unlikely since it's an unusually quiet morning.

'Juuuuddaiiiimmeeeee!' Gokudera squealed, running up to me, eyes bright and tail wagging.

I quickly pulled Gokudera behind the corner and covered his mouth, praying that Byakuran and Hibari hadn't heard him. Moments later a confused Yamamoto walked up to us and was also pulled behind the 'hiding corner', 'shhhhhh', I urged, placing a finger over my mouth.

'Soooo, why are we hiding?' Yamamoto asked.

'I-I'm trying to avoid someone, well someone's and you were both going to get me exposed', I said.

'Who?' Gokudera asked, curious as to who could be making the almighty Juudaime hide.

I spluttered for a few seconds before answering, '...I'm avoiding Hibari and Byakuran'.

'Why?' Gokudera and Yamamoto chorused.

'Well I think Hibari plans to bite me to death for missing out on so much school and since he couldn't do it earlier I think it may hurt more than usual', I said truthfully.

'What do you mean earlier?' Gokudera questioned.

'Uhhhh', I stalled, 'well he was at my house earlier and I think he was worried about my mum coming home or staining the floor or something so he didn't bite me to death'.

'Makes sense', Yamamoto said, putting the end of his bat on the ground and leaning on it lightly.

'Then what about Byakuran', Gokudera asked suspiciously.

I was stumped, what about Byakuran? Should I tell them about Byakuran and everything or should I just leave it? They were my best friends although this was a bit like all those times Gokudera and Yamamoto got confessed to, it was not spoken of until the confession was sorted out... but this was different it was me getting confessed to. I've never been confessed to! What do I do! Do I just straight up reject him? Or do I date him and see if I like him back? Are you even allowed to date another guy!

I started hyperventilating and crouched on the ground, breathing heavily. What to do? What to do? What to do?

'Tsuna? Are you ok?' Yamamoto asked worriedly.

'Juudaime!' Gokudera exclaimed.

'I'm fine', I wheezed, shaking.

'You aren't fine! Are you still sick?' Gokudera asked, crouching down on the ground next to me and laying his hand on my back.

Yamamoto crouched down as well, placing his bat on the ground and taking my bag from me, 'Tsuna I think you should go home, you're still sick'.

'I'm fine, I'm just having a panic attack', I said shakily, realizing that I was actually having a panic attack for the first time in six years and panicking more.

Love was such a foreign concept to me and it scared me, it was uncharted ground, at least with the mafia it had been in my blood but love and crushes and all that were so different. Love was frightening.

'Why the hell are you having a panic attack!' Gokudera exclaimed, standing up and throwing his hands up in the air.

'I don't know! It's just so confusing!' I exclaimed.

'What's confusing?' Yamamoto asked calmly, taking over Gokudera's job of rubbing calming circles on my back.

'EVERYTHING!' I shrieked, my breaths coming in short gasps.

'What's everything!' Gokudera screamed, stressing out.

'...confession', I said quietly. I couldn't help it anymore; I had to tell them...Maybe I could leave out the part about who confessed to me.

'What's "confession?'" Yamamoto asked, always calm in non-dire situations.

'Someone c-confessed to me a-and I'm worried I'm going to see them in school', I said awkwardly, already calming down from my attack.

'Who would confess to you? Not that you're not desirable and fun and funny and nice to be around and cool and awesome and-' Gokudera ranted.

'Gokudera's just worried you Tsuna, don't mind him', Yamamoto said.

'I figured', I said with a small smile, almost completely over my attack.

'Are you ok now Juudaime?' Gokudera asked.

'Yeah, I think I'm fine, let's just go to school and get this over and done with', I said, getting up from the ground. 'Let's go', I told Gokudera and Yamamoto.

'Ok', Yamamoto said, rising up from the ground.

The three of us walked to the school gates and were almost through when Byakuran spotted me, 'Tsuna!' he called, running up to us. 'Hey Tsuna', he greeted, smiling gaily. (1)

'Hi', I replied, keeping the blush that was threatening to rise to my cheeks down.

'Oh Tsuna, look over there, is that a rare bird I see?' Yamamoto said, taking my arm and leading me away.

'I think I see it too', Gokudera said, taking my other arm and leading me away.

When we got to our classroom I realized that they were trying get me away from Byakuran, 'what was that?' I asked, curious as to why they felt like they needed to remove me from Byakuran's presence.

'We didn't like the smile he had on his face Juudaime, it was almost predatory', Gokudera said.

'Ummm, thanks for getting me away then', I said, thanking them for helping me avoid Byakuran having a talk with Byakuran not the whole predatory smile thing.

'Don't mention it', Yamamoto said with a smile.

* * *

><p>- With Byakuran (Byakuran POV) -<p>

What was that? I knew Tsuna's friends didn't like me but full on rejecting me like that was different. They always treated me with a kind of 'I don't care of your here but don't cause trouble' attitude but now they were treating mw with a 'stay five feet away at all times' attitude, had Tsuna told them about my confession? Tsuna wouldn't do something like that...couldn't do something like that.

'Hey herbivore! go to class, the bell just rang', Hibari said.

I turned to Hibari with suddenly anger filled eyes, 'and what if I won't?'

'Then I'll bite you to death', Hibari said.

'Thank but no thanks', I said, did this guy say that to everybody that walked past? Was he that horny?

'What the hell does that mean?' Hibari said coolly.

'You're not really my type', I said, geez he's the one that said it, why is he taking so long to catch on?

Hibari looked torn between embarrassed and angry and in the end anger won over, 'you sick minded little rat, 'bite to death' means I'm going to beat the shit out of you!' Hibari exclaimed angrily.

'Oh, that makes a lot of sense', I said, realizing that Hibari wasn't as much competition as I first thought, he was overly comfortable with Tsuna but not ready to act upon his attraction, this was very good for me. 'Well, I've got to go to class now, bye', I said before walking off; content with the fact that Tsuna only had me on his mind.

As I walked off I heard Hibari mumble something about "better be glad he has protection" before stalking off to beat up any student who was out of class, even if they were allowed to be.

* * *

><p>- With Tsuna (Tsuna POV) -<p>

Seeing Byakuran again made me remember all the things that I had been trying to forget. The hug, the kiss, the confession and all the other moments we had shared. I'd only really known him for a few months and I felt like I had known him for ages. Come to think of it Byakuran had been my first kiss.

I tried to not dwell on it as I watched the teacher write on the board. I actually knew what the teacher was teaching us, Byakuran had taught it to me when we were studying together!

'Tsunayoshi, what does a equal if x and y equal 24?' the teacher asked, fully expecting me to have no idea what was going on.

'It's 6!' I replied happily, thanking Byakuran for teaching that equation to me.

'The-that's correct', the teacher said.

The class stared at me like I had grown three heads and started wearing bright pink spandex pants as I hid behind my textbook, wishing that their shocked looks would go away.

The bell rang and immediately everyone snapped in to action, ignoring the fact that I had answered something right.

'Wow Tsuna I didn't expect you to get that' Yamamoto said amazed.

'Of course Juudaime was going to get it right!' Gokudera said.

'I only knew it because Byakuran taught it to me', I stated.

'What did I teach you?' Byakuran suddenly asked, coming up behind our little group.

'The-the maths equation', I said.

'Tsunayoshi I need to talk to you, do you mind coming with me for a minute?' Byakuran asked.

'Y-yeah, sure' I stuttered, the dread building up inside, 'be right back', I said to Yamamoto and Gokudera as Byakuran led me away.

We went to some unpopulated part of the school, surrounded by tree, where no one could hear what we were about to discuss.

'Tsuna'

* * *

><p><strong>Imma end it there cuz I'm a huge biatch! Muahahaha cliffy!<strong>

**(1) Hehehe I just had to say gayly.  
><strong>


	12. Friday

**Oh look it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was distracted by school (I've had to do homework almost every night for the past few weeks!). So...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **I claim Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *gets slapped in the face by a lawyer, with the contract for the rights to KHR* actually I don't...

* * *

><p><em>'Tsunayoshi I need to talk to you, do you mind coming with me for a minute?' Byakuran asked.<em>

_'Y-yeah, sure' I stuttered, the dread building up inside, 'be right back', I said to Yamamoto and Gokudera as Byakuran led me away._

_We went to some unpopulated part of the school, surrounded by tree, where no one could hear what we were about to discuss._

_'Tsuna'_

* * *

><p>'Yes...?' I said nervously.<p>

'You know that I want an answer', Byakuran said, 'please just answer me already Tsuna! I don't think I can take anymore of...whatever this is!'

'One more day', I said quickly. 'Just give me one more day to decide and I swear I'll give you an answer', I pleaded.

Byakuran looked lost in thought before snapping back to reality, 'tomorrow's a Saturday'.

'And?'

'There's no way that I can make sure you'll be home to answer my question', Byakuran stated.

'Fine then, I swear I will give you an answer tomorrow or you will be allowed to make me do whatever you want me to do for a whole month' I compromised.

'...Ok', Byakuran replied slowly.

Maybe I wasn't as bad a negotiator as Reborn thought I was? 'See ya later Byakuran', I said, leaving.

'Bye bye', Byakuran said, giving me a loving stare which I didn't know how to return.

* * *

><p>I got home and headed straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I was hungry, damn Byakuran for interrupting my lunch!<p>

'Nice to see you to Tsuna', I heard a voice say before I was kicked in the head and fell to the floor all before I could say- 'Reborn!'

'I know that already', Reborn said, walking over and sitting on the kitchen table.

'Where have you been?' I asked.

'That's classified information', Reborn replied smoothly, picking up his readymade tea and taking a sip.

'Well what have you been doing?' I questioned.

'That's what I wanted to tell you about. It's new Vongola technology that allows you to see into the future however we assume it will only work three times. We had to develop it after Byakuran's unexpected appearance; the Vongola had to make sure the future was still safe. But we haven't tested it out yet, so you Tsuna will be our guinea pig', Reborn explained.

'Wait, why do _I _have to be the guinea pig?' I asked.

'Because you've been to the future before, if the situation gets out of hand I think you can handle it and to be honest it's very hush hush and must not reach outside ears', Reborn said.

'Fine...where is this new technology?' I questioned, they better not have done anything weird to the house while I was away.

'It's in your room', Reborn said.

'Why am I not surprised', I said dejectedly.

'Wait before you go let me explain to you how to use it. First you must use the secret password which is "_Non cadere __troppo __lontano nel futuro", _repeat it Tsuna', Reborn said.

'No-non candere trolpo ontano nel futro', I stumbled.

'No! _"non cadere troppo lontano nel futuro"', _Reborn repeated.

I listened very carefully the second time Reborn said the password and believed I had it. '"_Non cadere troppo lontano nel futuro"', _I said, hoping I had got it right.

'There may still be some hope for you yet, though your pronunciation could have been much better', Reborn said.

'What does that mean anyway?' I asked absentmindedly.

'It means "don't fall too far into the future"', Reborn said with a smirk.

'I'll make sure not too', I said, noting Reborn's weird look.

'After you've done that you simply ask what would happen if you got say... a cat, the the would show the most likely future for you and the cat. You also gotta make sure to dip your head in the bowl no later than forty-five seconds after asking your question, and don't freak out when the stuff inside the bowl touches your face. Oh something I forgot to mention it will only show the moments you have together with the object or person you ask about. Also don't worry about what you ask now, this is just a prototype, if you're having problems with The Seeing Pool simply say 'daisy are red, sapphires are cool now get me out of this seeing pool'. Now go off and enjoy The Seeing Pool', Reborn said.

'Thanks Reborn', I said before heading up to my room and opening the door.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the middle of my room was a peculiar object that looked a little like a silver, bathroom sink but was too round and shallow to be a sink and was hooked up to some weird device that looked like a giant, yellow, square marshmallow with wires in it. I dropped my bag and walked over to the strange thing in the middle of my room. I leaned over the weird device and it was filled with a murky black substance that looked like semi-melted, black goo. The Seeing Pool? More like the inky pool.<p>

I leaned in moved closer and leaned in, 'ok Seeing Pool,_"Non candere troppo lontano nel futuro"_, I recited. The Pool and the marshmallow suddenly lit up and the black goo in the pool retreated to the edges of it, creating a perfect circle in the middle.

I only hesitated for a second before asking The Seeing Pool my question, "in the future, what would happen if I rejected Byakuran?'

I quickly dipped my head into the middle and the goo began to curl itself around my face, the goo was cool, smoothly and sticky. I closed my eyes and mouth and stopped breathing through my nose but accidentally gasped and opened my eyes when I felt the goo suddenly turned watery. Immediately I was somewhere else.

_Byakuran was in front of me looking like the world had just caved in him because of me. I tried to apologize for whatever I did wrong but couldn't. This was not me, this was my future was what would happen if I rejected Byakuran._

'_Look I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you', I said, lifting my hands to try and illustrate my point. It was me talking and moving but it wasn't me...it was like hearing my voice through glass and breathing and moving like I was in a soft, squishy suit._

'_Look, I get it, you just see me as a friend', Byakuran said, his voice breaking._

'_Yeah...' I said awkwardly._

'_Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?' Byakuran asked with a small, sad smile._

'_I think it would be kind of weird but I'll see you around', I said before leaving as fast as my feet could take me. Leaving the person who in the future had ruined my life but now I had runied his._

* * *

><p><em>Byakuran knows I'm in the mafia. He blames the mafia for me rejecting him. Now he's turning into the man I knew in the future. I don't like this Byakuran, I should have given him his goodbye kiss, maybe then he could have moved on.<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Tsuna! Aren't you happy? It's all great now, there's nothing holding us back', Byakuran said with a deranged smile, the blood of my friends dripping from his hands.I screamed.<em>

My scream still echoed in my mind as I quickly said 'daisy's are red, sapphires are cool now get me out of this seeing pool' as fast as I could. I felt sick as my knees gave out and soon as I let go of The Seeing Pool, I was left on the floor quivering and reminding myself that it hadn't happened, it hadn't happened, it hadn't happen...yet.

When I had calmed down a bit I mulled the next question over in my head and decided that it was definitely safer than the first one. 'In the future what would happen if I gave Byakuran his goodbye kiss?'

I plunged my head back into the goo and this time let it work around my face without me resisting.

_It was the same up until when Byakuran asked, 'can I at least get a goodbye kiss?'_

_At which point I stepped forward and lightly pressed my lips to his before running off, embarrassed._

_The kiss was a mistake as well. Byakuran started following me, everywhere. I went to get my lunch, he was there. I was walking home, he was there, I was relaxing in my house and he was there. It was creepy and really freaking me out. I told him to stop following me countless times but he never still kept appearing at my house, next to me or behind me at school and when I was walking home or even just getting something from the shops for mum._

_At one point I got so pissed off I said I'd file a law suit. That made him back off but he was still there. He thought I couldn't tell that he was always watching me but never approaching, my intuition knewbetter. When I told him to stop doing that too, he became my stalker._

_Eventually I told mum and she said we should take it to the police. We took it to the police and after Byakuran confessed wholeheartedly to the stalking which he called love he was sent to rehab for 8 months which didn't cure stalking started again and he was sent to rehab again for 12 months which didn't cure him. After his third time they put him on meds and said he had to attend help groups every week. He didn't take the meds, he didn't go to the help groups. Then the fourth time he wasn't sent to rehab, he was sent to an asylum for being 'a danger to the community' where he got worse and worse._

_It wasn't a pretty story and it left me really shaken up. I couldn't hold down relationships, I felt paranoid a lot of the time and I developed a habit of randomly pulling over when I was driving because I thought someone was following me. It was partially to do with the mafia but I still had an irrational fear of nothing. Eventually I got over my fears and married the sweetest girl on the planet who didn't even care that I was in the mafia. My wife wasn't plain although she wasn't beautiful and looked sweeter than suagr. Even though I hadn't met her yet she seemed like the sort of person I would fall in love with._

_While I was living the sweet life Byakuran was rotting away in some putrid insane asylum, his thoughts filled with me and only me._

The future left me feeling nauseaous. That was just f**ked up what I saw there. I pulled myself together once more and prayed that my last question would have a happy ending.

I took a deep breath before asking, 'what would happen in the future if I started dating Byakuran?'

For the last time I plunged my head into The Seeing Pool and waited for the future to play itself before me.

"_Byakuran, I th-think I want t-to try going o-out with you', I whispered softly, it was barely even audible, however I knew Byakuran had heard every word._

_Byakuran was all of a sudden there hugging me and his mouth was on my lips. We shared a sweet, ametuer kiss before I pulled away and he thanked me, smiling all the while._

_Time jumped forwards and me and Byakuran were older, in our twenties, and we were cuddling and relaxing in a beautiful garden, we looked so content._

_Time jumped again and we were in our forties and still happy and content with each other, old age had whizened our faces and bodies but we still had a fire in our eyes._

I purposely called myself out of the future and back to the present, not needing to see anymore. I had already made my choice.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG! What's Tsuna's choice?<strong>


	13. There's just days like that part 1

**:'( The second last chapter. I've been procrastinating so bad because I didn't want this fic to end...yet but I know it must! So enjoy the ending of The day the angel crashed into my life (it's split into two parts). I'm going to go celebrate now because I have more time to work on my other fics...which badly need to be updated...now I'm depressed again. **

**Disclaimer: **Who cares about disclaimers anyway? *sigh*, I do not claim KHR by the way disclaimers are gay.

* * *

><p>Today's the day, today's the day, today's the day...Why can't it be tomorrow?<p>

I sat there in my bed unwilling to get up and go out into the world and face Byakuran. What was I even supposed to say? How do you reply to a confession? I can't even get my thoughts straight let alone answer to Byakuran feelings.

I placed my hands on my head before ruffling my hair up, making it even more unruly than usual. Everything was so complicated yet so simple. But...what about how I felt? What if I didn't want to give an answer to Byakuran? So many questions and I can't answer any of them. I'm not even sure of where my heart lies.

I heaved a huge sigh before ever so slowly placing one foot on the floor after the other, my pyjama's red bottoms lightly brushing against the cold hard ground.

'Took you long enough to get up', Reborn said, all of sudden appearing on my window ledge.

After a quick 'hie' and a kick in the head I was ordered by Reborn to get dressed in the clothes he threw at me which were in a green and yellow spotted bag.

I caught the bag before cautiously opening it while Reborn stood there with a smirk, 'you know they're just clothes, they aren't exactly going to come alive and bite you'.

'With you I can never be too sure', I replied, looking into the yellow spotted bag.

Inside the bag was an expensive black suit, silky, sky blue tie and the Vongola emblem engraved on a small, 2x3 centimetre, gold pin.

'Reborn, what do I need these for?' I asked suspiciously.

'We're going to Italy for the next three days to spend time with the Ninth and I want you looking your best. Though it will take around half a day to go to and from Italy', Reborn said.

'B-but I have something to do today', I stammered.

'Whatever it is it can wait a few days', Reborn replied.

'It really can't wait; I have to do it today!' I exclaimed.

'Then do it now, I have a plane set to take off in an hour and a half for Italy and we're leaving for the airport in half an hour. You need not pack for all your clothes will be unsuitable, I will provide you with clothes for the next three days. You don't even need to pack a toothbrush', Reborn said.

'Wait! How did you get mum to agree to this? And why do I have to get involved in this mafia stuff? I refuse to go!' I said.

'It's as simple as, "Tsuna's class is going on a fieldtrip that he forgot to tell you about, typical him, it starts today and ends at around 5p.m. on Monday", then I had to tell the school you'd be away Monday because of "family reasons" and badda-bing-badda-boom we're on our way to Italy. As for your reluctance to go on this trip all we're doing is visiting the Ninth whom you call grandpa, don't you want to visit your grandpa?' Reborn explained.

I did want to visit grandpa; we hadn't seen each other in a very long time...

'...Will Gokudera and Yamamoto be there?' I asked.

'No, only you and I are going on this trip but Yamamoto and Gokudera have been informed that you shall not be here. I also took the liberty of informing the rest of guardians of you absence'.

'Umm, thanks...I think?'

'You better be thankful, I had to spend all that extra time going round and informing everyone', Reborn said.

'Ok, ok, I'm really thankful Reborn, you're the best!'

'And you better remember it. Now hurry up and do whatever you needed to do so we can be on your way', Reborn said, hopping down from my window ledge to sit on one of the cushions on the floor where the Seeing Pool previously was.

'Hey that reminds me, how did you get rid of that Seeing Pool so quickly?' I asked.

'A man must have his secrets Tsuna', Reborn replied.

'Ya-huh...bye for now, I'll only be a few minutes...I hope', I said, getting dressed in a simple white shirt and the school pants I had left on the floor yesterday. It didn't matter what I wore I would be changing into the suit soon anyway.

After I dressed I ran out the door and too Byakuran's house so fast I could give a cheetah a run for its money.

Then I stood staring at Byakuran's French doors, slightly petrified. What was I thinking!-? I just ran to the house of the person I had been avoiding for the past week or more. He could have seen me as well, running like I was possessed or something!

I took a deep breath in which brought on new worries...What if I did something different from the vision and messed everything up? What if instead of accepting my answer Byakuran did something crazy which wasn't supposed to happen? The Seeing Pool was a prototype after all what if it was wrong? I took a deep breath in steadied myself. Everything was fine. Everything would be good. I would get through this.

I raised one shaky hand and knocked lightly which made virtually no noise. I steeled myself and knocked again, this time hard enough for the whole house to hear and...nothing. No noises came from inside the house, no one moved inside the house, I didn't even know if there was anyone in the house.

'Byakuran', I called softly. 'Byakuran!' I called with more force and still nothing.

I soon came to the conclusion that Byakuran, oddly enough, was not at home. Why was he not at home!-? He had been hanging out for me to give him an answer for a long time and now he wasn't here! Screw him! I built up so much courage coming here to tell him the answer and he wasn't even home. Now I just feel stupid.

With a gigantic sigh I stepped away from the door. Maybe in the end Byakuran didn't want to hear my answer? Maybe he didn't even like me anymore? The thought left a strange pang of sadness in my chest and I tried to ignore it.

Out of the blue I came up with an idea. I would write Byakuran a note. I would tell him my answer on it and then I would go to Italy, come back to Namimori then hear his reply, simple as that.

Thinking quick I pulled out some gum and a pen which I had shoved in my pocket at school yesterday. I opened the gum wrapper and placed the gum in my mouth after, chewing furiously, after which I smoothed out the green wrapper, leaned it against the door and wrote on it, glad that it was a large piece of gum therefore had a surprisingly large wrapper.

'_Hi Byakuran, sorry I can't give you my answer in person but I'm going on a trip for a few days. I know that you like me a lot and I think that it's really sweet. However I'm not sure if us going out would be a good idea, I just want to remain friends...but I think I'm starting to like you back and so when I get back to Namimori I want to try going out with you. _

_From Tsuna', _I scribbled in tiny, messy writing and hoping that it was legible, I got the gum out of my mouth and stuck it smack bang in the middle of Byakuran's door after which I stuck the gum wrapper on it, hoping that the gum would be enough to hold it there.

Leaving a note was different from the future I had seen and I prayed that it didn't mess everything up. The way I answered it was only a little bit different, it wouldn't change the future...right?

'I hope someone else doesn't read this', I said aloud, walking away from Byakuran's house, feeling the weight of the situation almost lift off my shoulders. I still did need to hear Byakuran's answer so the weight was still there but it was in the back of my mind, not the gnawing thought that was usually almost always there. I felt relieved for the first time in the last few weeks and I loved it. It was truly a great feeling.

* * *

><p>I sat in a first-class chair, eating first-class food, in the first-class section of the plane, in my first-class silk suit. I couldn't help but fidget at how fancy and elegant everything was. The comfy, blue plane-chairs were spacious and set far apart for more leg room. The in flight TV's were huge, as least as big as the one I had at home if not bigger, and the service was definitely first-class. My every need was taken care of whether it be food, drink, entertainment, I bet they would even serve me alcohol if it would get them somewhere. The thought made me fidget more.<p>

Reborn, who sat next to me, constantly told me to stop moving and fiddling which I would do...for about five seconds. I was so nervous that I thought I might wet myself and the occasional curious stares from the other first-class passengers didn't help. Although I could say blamed them for staring, we were a strange pair, a baby in a hat and suit and a teen who looked like he was about to piss himself. I couldn't help but wish we looked more inconspicuous but we were attracting less attention than a couple in the back who were drunk off their asses.

Reborn suddenly called my name to gain my attention, ripping me out of my anxious imaginings. 'Tsuna, soon we shall be landing and in Italy where there will be an escorts sent to pick us up. They will all be looking at you and gauging your reaction so you must get rid of this sudden nervousness that has overcome you'.

'I can't help it, I've never done anything like this before', I whispered to Reborn.

'Get over it. If they know you're this chicken they'll eat you alive', Reborn replied.

'Hiiiee! Literally!-?' I exclaimed.

'Not literally you idiot!' Reborn yelled, gaining a few curious glances from the other passengers. 'Look, an easy way to throw away your fear is to remember that they cannot hurt you, you are above them, _you_ are their boss.'

'That doesn't really help that much considering I don't want to be their boss', I said.

'Just stop being such a nervous, little mouse, stand up and be the man I've been training you to be', Reborn said with conviction.

'I'll try', I replied with much less conviction.

Another fifteen minutes later and the plane landed and Reborn and me were in Italy. It wasn't my first time overseas but I couldn't help but be excited after all I was in Italy!

After we got off the plane and went through security, Reborn and I stopped for a quick lunch at the most expensive place Reborn would find then we were on our way out of the airport.

'Now Tsuna, you must remain calm for we are approaching the exit where the escorts will be stationed and let me tell you, if you show any traces of fear you are not fit to fill the Ninth's shoes', Reborn threatened.

'You know Reborn you really aren't helping', I replied, putting my hand in my pocket fingering the pencil I had used to write the note.

'I'm not here to help, I'm here to teach', Reborn stated.

'Let's just get this over with', I said, smoothing out my sky blue tie with both hands.

Reborn then noticed something out of place. 'Tsuna', Reborn said threateningly, 'where is your Vongola emblem?'

'Urm...in my pocket', I said quietly.

'Put it on now before we go any further', Reborn ordered.

'But it's mafia related and I said I wouldn't have anything to do with that stuff!' I whispered loudly.

'Would you rather get shot or put the damn pin on?' Reborn asked.

'You know what? The pin sounds like a great idea, I'll put it on right now', I said nervously, fishing the golden, Vongola emblem out of my coat pocket and pinning it on the front pocket of my jacket.

We then continued in silence till we reached the exit at which point Reborn gave me a 'don't screw this up' look before we exited out the airport's automatic doors into the bright Italian sun.

* * *

><p>~ With Byakuran (Byakuran POV) ~<p>

Hot. My whole body was burning up. I weakly pushed the sticky blanket that was covering me off but it didn't relieve the almost painful heat that was covering every inch of my body. In my heat laden mind I came to the conclusion that I was sick. Very sick. I checked the clock on my desk, 10:09, Tsuna should be here soon, I should clean myself up.

I stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom, the world spinning around me. It was then that I heard something. Fervent knocking on my door. I then staggered down the hall, intent on going down the stairs and answering the door because there was every chance it was Tsuna knocking.

I heard the person at the door call out quietly but whatever they had said was muffled by the door. Then the person by the door called again, this time much louder. I could hear the voice call out my name, this time much louder, and I knew it was Tsuna at my door.

I saw the stairs come into view and rushed towards them, I had to see Tsuna. It was only a few steps now and I would be at the stairs.

I felt faint. I felt weak. Why was the world going black? I heavily leaned against the white washed wall and tried to pull myself together. A little bit further just a little bit and I could see Tsuna. I could touch him, hold him, hear him out. Only a set of stairs and a door were in my way. I tried to call out but my voice only came out as a rasp.

I slid down the wall and willed myself to get up. I had to know how Tsuna felt; I wouldn't let it end like this. The blackness overtook me and soon I succumbed to the overwhelming need to rest.

* * *

><p>I awoke around 5 hours after I had fallen asleep, I could tell about that much time had passed because of the clock conveniently centered on the wall across from me. I felt better but I knew I wasn't in good shape. I needed help.<p>

'Tsuna', I rasped weakly, half expecting him to immediately appear which did not happen.

Realizing that I did indeed need help, I heaved myself up off the floor, head to the phone which was a few meters away from the stairs and punched in the only number in this town I had learned off by heart.

The phone dialed before a chirpy voice answered, '_hello'._

I felt myself sway and grabbed onto the table the phone rest upon, '_hello?' _the voice on the phone questioned.

'Help...I need help', I said, my voice like sandpaper, rough and painful.

'_Who is this?'_ the voice on the phone asked.

'Byakuran', I said in a scratchy voice before my strength let out and I dropped the phone.

'_Byakuran...Hello? Byakuran, are you there?' _I faintly heard the person on the other end ask, panicked. Then only the dial tone could be heard and I knew help was on the way.

A few minutes later the door to my house opened and closed and Nana, Tsuna's mother, came into view a few meters from where I had eventually leaned down against the wall, too weak to stand anymore.

'Byakuran! Are you alright?' Nana asked.

'Need...help', I rasped.

'I'll go ask the neighbours to drive you to the hospital', Nana said.

'Please do', I said quietly, trying not to strain my voice.

Nana disappeared for a few moments before reappearing with a couple that lived two houses over whom I barely knew. The lady was slightly plump with dirty blonde hair down to her waist, a blue dress on and an expensive wedding ring on her finger, she looked to be only half Japanese but I couldn't quite tell. The man was thin as a rake, wore a crumpled business suit and looked to be in his thirties and was more a few years older than his wife.

'Were going to take you to the hospital now, everything will be okay', the man said.

I gave a weak nod of the head and the man lifted me up and with the help of his wife and got me into his black Holden. A few words were exchanged between the couple and Nana before we were speeding off in the direction of the hospital. All I could wonder was, where was Tsuna?

* * *

><p>+ With Nana (Nana's POV) +<p>

I searched Byakuran's immaculately cleaned house to find the key to his French doors. I couldn't just leave them all open like this. All the while thinking about where his parents were and why they weren't taking care of their child.

When I found the little, silver key I exited the house, closed the door behind me and locked it. When I turned to leave I noticed something. A note on the door. Thinking that it might be important I took it upon myself to read it.

_Hi Byakuran, sorry I can't give you my answer in person but I'm going on a trip for a few days. I know that you like me a lot and I think that it's really sweet. However I'm not sure if us going out would be a good idea, I just want to remain friends...but I think I'm starting to like you back and so when I get back to Namimori I want to try going out with you. _

_From Tsuna._

Oh my, I knew something was going on there but I didn't expect this, Tsuna's never mentioned anything of this nature to me but...Tsuna's too young for this. Byakuran's almost a grown man but Tsuna's still my baby boy. I don't want him to get hurt, what of Byakuran's just playing with him?

Going against my better judgement and listening to my motherly urges I ripped the note off the door, scrunched it up and threw it in a puddle of water next to Byakuran's pathway, still fresh from last night's rain.

I was doing the right thing for my little boy...wasn't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Well I decided to split the ending into two parts because this one is going to end up being really, really long of I don't stop here.<br>**


	14. There's just days like that part 2

**Alas! Tis here! The end of this fic! But I don't want it to end :( Someone make a fanfic time machine which takes me back to the early days when this story was actually interesting! (Yes I feel depressed and unloved because it's ending...but happy at the same time because now I have more time to work on my other fics :) that is before I release another Alaude x Tsuna fic which I'm making to fill the hole in my heart that this fic has left.) Don't take everything I said there serious I just wanted to reach 7,000 words because then that would be the longest chapter I've ever written :D Note: I did reach 7,000 words. I feel special.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Tralalalalalalalalalalala, I'm a magical pony! Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to meeee! *meds are forced down my throat* actually...KHR doesn't belong to me...please ignore what you just red (fuuuu is it read or red?).

* * *

><p>~ Bya-chan (Byakuran POV) ~<p>

I thanked the young, black-haired nurse who had been taking care of me for the past day and a half as my housekeeper signed me out of the white walled hospital. It was nearing the end of Sunday. That meant that Tsuna had almost been given an extra two days to figure out what to do... I'm not sure if it's good or bad.

I methodically followed my housekeeper as she took went to her little, green punch buggy to drive me home. We both got in car, put on our seat-belts and as soon as she ignited the ignition we went speeding off down the road while I tried not to look at her, she appeared to be mad. Very mad.

'Byakuran, do you have no courtesy at all?' my housekeeper with almost brown haired asked, she did have a fair few white streaks through her hair but that was because she was bridging on 60.

'It's not like I chose to get sick Haruka!' I protested.

'But you ignored the obvious signs of oncoming sickness, appear to have not taken any medicine to prevent sickness and contacted me who was on holiday instead of your parents!' Haruka yelled, her searing, green eyes still fixed on the road.

'I called you because my parents wouldn't come and sign me out of the hospital!' I retaliated. My parents never cared when I was sick or hurt it was 'I'll call a doctor' or 'I'll get you a bandaid later' followed by 'but I've got urgent work to do and will have to leave for a while Byakuran, promise I'll bring you back a gift'. The gifts never came nor did my parents. Though I didn't mind now, all I needed was Tsuna and as soon as I got home, I was going to put my bag of hospital things in the house then march right over to Tsuna's house and confront him, demanding an answer.

'Of course they would come to pick you up, they're your parents Byakuran', Haruka scoffed. Later turning to me when we stopped at a red light, her bun bouncing from the movement, 'just because you believe they don't care doesn't make it so.'

'Yeah right', I said, sinking down in the white car-seat, my tight, black, leather jacket and red jeans making it almost too hot in Haruka's already warm buggy.

Haruka heaved a huge sigh and the rest of the journey was made in silence till we reached right outside my house. 'I'll walk you in', Haruka said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

But I was too quick, I had already picked up my blue bag and was out the door by the time she realized I wanted her gone, 'thanks, I'll make sure there's a bonus on your next pay check'.

'Byakuran!' Haruka exclaimed.

'Bye Haruka, don't forget to buy my pocky and marshmallows!' I said, slamming the car door and stalking off towards my house.

Haruka sat in the car for another few minutes while I just stood there and waited for her to leave. Sometimes she was such a bother. I know she cares about my welfare and all that bull shit but I just couldn't get past the fact that my parents signed her pay check. I can't trust a woman who's with me because of money even if they are as sweet as Haruka; it's not in my nature.

Haruka eventually rolled down the window and shouted, 'make sure you don't get sick again and heat up the dinner I left for you in the fridge, I'll be working again in another two days so you can eat the rest of the pre-made meals, see you when I get back!'

'Thanks! See you later!' I replied and with that Haruka drove off, seemingly satisfied.

Sometimes that woman got to me in a way that no other could. I approached my door then realized...I didn't have the key, Haruka forgot to give me her spare one!

It was then that Nana walked by, 'Byakuran? Are you alright now?' she asked, a shopping bag in one hand and two kids trailing after her.

'Yeah, I just got discharged today. I simply had a really bad virus which messed up my system but it was easily fixed', I explained.

'Are you having trouble getting into your house?' Nana asked.

'I forgot to get the key off my housekeeper...could I stay at your house till the housekeeper comes back? She's on holidays right now', I said. If I can stay at your house then I can stay in the same room as Tsunayoshi and then I can talk this all over with him...though it will be a bit awkward if he turns me down.

'Don't worry Byakuran, I have your key. The house was left open when you were suddenly rushed to the hospital and I couldn't just leave it like that. So there won't be any need for you to come into my home', Nana said, a hint of coldness in her voice at the last sentence.

'Thanks for that, do you want me to go get the key? Your hands look full', I said, gesturing to the kids and the groceries, pretending not to question the sudden coldness.

'No, no, I'll go get it for you just wait a moment', Nana said, staring long and hard at a simple puddle before snapping out of it and leading the kids into the house.

When Nana left to get the key I glanced over at the puddle and noticed something floating on the surface and approached it. I heard the neighbours door creak and quickly changed direction and started pacing, making me look like an impatient teen who just wanted to be let into his home.

'There we go', Nana said, approaching me and placing the silver key in my hand before saying a quick goodbye and heading home.

I casually wandered over to the puddle and lent down to pick up the immobile scrunched up piece of...gum wrapper? I hesitantly picked it up and examined it. It was a green wrapper, rather large, with some logo printed out in a lighter shade of green, the inside was white and appeared to have...writing on it?

I plucked the wrapper out of the puddle and deciding that it would be best to go inside since the sun was beginning to set and it was growing colder, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I took my shoes and my jacket before dropping my bag and heading to the lounge room to sit on one of the bean bags -this time I chose the blue one- to decipher the note.

I opened the note and smoothed it out, noticing that some of the writing has washed off. Then I noticed it was addressed to me, I checked the bottom, and it was from Tsuna! Both excitement and dread filled me up. Was this his reply? I began to read, eager to find out but quivering inside.

'_Hi Byakuran, sorry I can't give you my answer in person but I'm going on a trip for a few days. _So that's why he didn't reply to my texts..._I kn-w that - like me a - and I think that it's really - I'm not sure if us - would be a good -, I just want to remain friends...- I think – s-o and so - back to - I want to -. _

_From Tsuna'_

I nearly tore the note up with anxiety, feeling helplessly lost. Tsunayoshi had written 'I just want to remain friends' but after that he had said more, what could it have been? What if he actually did want to date me?

Foolish. I'm such a fool. There's no chance he wants the same thing as I do, I'm just stupid. Why would he anyway? I'm just some guy that came barging into his life and spoiled everything.

But did I have to get so attached to him!-? Why couldn't I have just cut this love short earlier and not had to deal with this pain inside my chest.

Feeling like the house was suffocating me and needing some form of distraction I took a stroll around the neighbourhood and ended up at the park where I had first confessed to Tsuna. Was a masochist? Did I want to torture myself with Tsuna's memory? But what if it wasn't just going to be a memory? There was still hope...I really needed to stop deluding myself.

I walked into the park and sighed. I just couldn't stay away from any place I had shared with Tsuna. As children ran by I walked to the bench where I had confessed to Tsuna, my head hanging and my thoughts still filled with a spiky haired teen. After staring at the bench for at least ten minutes I sat down and slumped over, put my head in my hands and tried to make all the bad emotions go away.

'And what are you doing?' a voice that I knew all too well asked.

My head suddenly shot up and standing before me was the infamous Kyoya Hibari, casually stroking his semi-visible tonfas, as if challenging me.

'Oh fuck off', I said, I really couldn't deal with the annoying prefect right now.

'Would you still tell me to fuck off if I said I could help you?' Hibari questioned.

'And what would you be helping me with?' I asked.

'I know where a certain herbivore is, a herbivore who can answer the one question you badly want an answer to', Hibari said.

'You know where Tsuna is?' I asked.

'I know and am going to send you there but after you get there you're on your own', Hibari explained.

'And why would you be doing this?' I questioned.

'All in good time, all in good time', Hibari answered mysteriously, making me throw him a look that said 'are you crazy?'

'Follow me', Hibari commanded, heading out of the park and into the street with me trailing cautiously behind.

Hibari stopped outside a black car that looked to be more expensive than any of the houses on the block. As Hibari opened the door and motioned for me to get in I prayed that he wasn't some fucked up kidnapper before jumping in the car.

The inside looked like how and expensive cars inside should look, spotless black, leather seats facing each other, lots of space, a black pane separating the driver from the person(s) seated in the back. All I could wonder was how rich was Hibari!-? My parents earned a lot each year since they both worked in good companies and were fairly high up in the ranking system but they could never afford something like this. Seriously, who was Hibari?

Hibari got in the car but I barely noticed him till he tapped the black pane behind him, signalling for the driver to go before pulling out a phone and ringing someone. I just sat in the seat opposite him and tried to look like I wasn't completely confused.

'Hello, I have rung to inform you that I have taken one of the cars from the storage warehouse and have also taken a guard to drive me and another person somewhere', Hibari informed the other person on the line. 'Of course I have a right to borrow the car, I'm his cloud guardian', Hibari scoffed...what was a cloud guardian? Did that mean Hibari went around protecting clouds? I was amused at the thought and it kept me occupied for which I was grateful.

The person on the other line talked for some time and a couple of times I thought I heard yelling at which point Hibari mumbled what sounded like 'stupid herbivore, don't interrupt' before continuing listening again.

'Reborn, I have a question, does he in fact know he has access to a storage house full of expensive cars...no? Then if you don't tell me what I can and can't do, I won't tell him about it', Hibari said. Who was this Reborn? Did I know him? He sounded kind of important...and familiar...

Hibari hung up the phone without saying goodbye before turning his attention to me. 'You', Hibari said, ripping me out of my trance like state. 'Soon we will arrive at the airport; you will check in, something will be given to you for your return flight, don't lose it. You will be escorted through the airport until the point where your escort can go no further and from then on will have to get on the plane and travel yourself. There is no need to pack for this endeavor for you will only be staying overnight'.

'But wait, you haven't told me anything! I don't even know where I'm going!' I exclaimed.

'You will be travelling to Sicily, Italy, that is the place where you will find Tsuna and don't worry about transport and what-not someone will be there at the airport to pick you up and take you to where Tsunayoshi is staying', Hibari explained.

'Wait, what? Why is Tsuna in Italy? And who's paying for all this?' I said.

'Detail, details, it doesn't matter, you just have to get on a flight, go to Italy, find Tsuna and do whatever you have to do. Though I do have a proviso, you have to be able to answer these questions when you return, remember them well. What does Tsuna want or more specifically has to be when he's older? Does he want to be this? What are flames? And how far are you willing to go for Tsuna? If you come back unable to answer these question then you are trash who doesn't love Tsuna for who he is and doesn't deserve him also I will bite you to death', Hibari said.

'Why do you care so much about Tsuna?' I asked possessively.

'I'm just protecting the future, I do not want a repeat of last time', Hibari said.

'What does that mean?' I questioned.

'Too bad I can't answer since we're already here', Hibari said, the driver coincidently opening the door right after. 'Now get out of the car', Hibari commanded.

'Aren't you coming?' I asked, feeling uneasy at the thought of going with someone I didn't know. Hibari might be a bratty punk who needed to be taught a lesson but at least I knew him.  
>'I have better things to do than babysit', Hibari informed me.<p>

'I'm older than you!' I exclaimed.

'Yeah, yeah, just go to your love or whatever and stop disrupting my plans for today', Hibari replied.

'Fine then', I said, getting out of the car at an excruciatingly slow pace.

* * *

><p>When I did get out the driver directed me over to an odd man with dark skin and brown eyes, in a suit which was red. Who ended up being the person to take me into the airport and after he said hi and I tried to make casual conversation -at which point I leant his name- he didn't say a word.<p>

'Go check in', the black-haired man named Emilio commanded as soon as the check-in came into view , pulling out am envelope from the inside of his suit and handing it to me.

'Ok', I said, confused as to which line I should be joining to check in.

The man simply pointed to a line and pushed me towards it, 'do not dally the flight will leave without you', Emilio said.

I lined up behind a few rich looking business men and women before realizing I was lining up at the first class check-in...that could be right, could it? I turned to Emilio who gave a nod of approval, signifying that I had indeed lined up correctly.

Wait why am I travelling first class? Who has enough money to waste on these things!-? I think I may have to have a little chat with whoever is paying for this trip. What kind of idiot books a teen a return trip, first class? Who exactly are they trying to impress here? Not me that's for sure.

'Next please', a man with short dark hair and a broad smile, wearing a red and white check-in uniform said, ignoring the bored, silver haired co-worker lolling around his station. (AN: Yep, Yamamoto and Gokudera work at the airport now...as a check in guys...Cough...)

Realizing that I had reached the front of the line, I head over to the check-in man. There was a hint of surprise in his brown eyes when he looked up, after all you don't see that many white haired teenagers going all alone on a flight to Italy.

'Can I help you?' he asked, suspicion lightly lacing his annoyingly high-pitched voice.

'Yes, I'd like to check into my flight', I said, passing him my envelope.

'Thank you...sir', he said, opening the envelop before going on the computer and punching some thing's in after which he did stuff behind his desk that I couldn't really see.

'You are Byakuran Gesso, correct?' the check in man asked

'Yes I'm Byakuran Gesso', I replied, already sick of the man's curious eyes.

'Well, here's the ticket for your flight and the papers for your return flight', he said, handing me a red and gold ticket, 'make sure you don't lose them.' 'Now, do you have any luggage, liquid or dangerous object on you?' he asked, I shook my head, 'any food items?' he asked to which I shook my head to as well.

'Ok then, you board the plane from lounge 6, don't worry if you forget there's a sign board with all the boarding detail like where you board and what-not, now you should be ready to go', he said with a smile. And that was that.

I head back over to where Emilio was standing and showed him the ticket. 'Good', Emilio said, taking my ticket and return details from me.

'Hey what's that about?' I questioned indignantly.

'I know teens, they lose things and they lose them fast', Emilio said.

Silently we head for security clearance area and I was wondering what possessed Hibari to go so far for something as simple as stupid love confession I had made to which I never seemed to get a straight answer.

'From here on, you're on your own kid', Emilio said when we reached security before handing back what he had taken.

'Thanks', I said half heartedly. 'Wait!' I exclaimed, 'I just remembered I don't have a passport!' Byakuran exclaimed.

'Ah almost forgot', Emilio said, fishing something out from back pocket.

'Here it is', he said, handing it to me.

'How do you have my passport when the last one I had got destroyed?' I asked.

'You know smart kids don't ask questions, are you one of the smart kids?'

'I hope so', I replied hesitantly.

'Now off you go', Emilio said, ruffling my hair, breaking the tense atmosphere that had unknowingly formed.

'Bye', I said cautiously as I walked away, hearing a quick bye from Emilio before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>~ With Tsuna (Tsuna POV) ~<p>

Stupid Reborn and his 'this trip won't be mafia related' or whatever.

I think learning about all about the Vongola's history counts as training me to be the next Vongola boss! It is by no means 'getting in touch with my heritage', in any case I'm only like a fiftieth Italian (which I learnt from the 'not mafia history'). Damn Reborn!

...At least we would be flying back to Namimori this evening meaning I could see mum, the kids, my friends...and Byakuran.

I blushed and went back to the monotonous task of answering the questions Reborn had given me to gain better knowledge of Vongola history.

Three minutes later I was bored, why did Reborn have to have some meeting with grandpa anyway?

I glanced around the room and took in the expensive sight that it was. The walls were painted in a rich maroon and the floor was laid with a fluffy, red carpet. The bed had four dark, wooden posts which supported the white, transparent canopy and the mattress had a golden tree on blood red covers complemented by two fluffy white pillows.

There were two matching desk in the room, made by the same person and from the same tree, I had been told. One desk was small and round and had two golden yellow chairs placed parallel to it, the desk held a cream lamp which I suspected was meant for reading, not that the bright, golden chandelier hanging didn't give off enough light. The other desk was obviously a work desk, it was much bigger and square, it held another similar cream lamp but also had a small pencil holder, draws for filing or other necessities and an obtrusive stapler that appeared to be made of gold.

But there was one thing about the room I loved. It faced the Vongola gardens which were a beautiful sight if I ever saw one. The gardens were tended to daily and I often watched as the gardeners took great care in making the flowers grow, though whenever one of the gardeners spotted me I quickly rushed away from the two giant windows. I think they found it amusing but for me it was just plain embarrassing.

'Mr. Sawada, you have visitor', one of my guards suddenly said from outside the door. Who the hell would be visiting me in Italy!-? Wait, wasn't Bianchi currently in Italy visiting her father? What would she want from me?

'HUH?' I called back. I had soon learnt to not let the guards that were randomly -well not so randomly- stationed at my door to protect me.

Last time I did they questioned me for about ten minutes on 'do you feel that this room is secure?' 'Has there been anyone you have not seen before in the garden?' And 'do you wish to change rooms so less people are aware of which room you are staying in?, after that they gave me some lecture on mafia safety which I cut short by ushering them out of the room.

'Do you wish to let in someone named...Byakuran Gesso?' the other guard asked.

What!-? Why the fuck is Byakuran outside? What the hell!-? This can't be real, he can't be here. This is impossible! It can't be him!

'He has white hair...purple? eyes, an angry looking smile on his face and he's wearing red jeans, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and some black converse with red laces. Do you know this teenager?' the other guard questioned.

Oh my god, he's really here. What is he doing in Italy!-? He got my message right? So if he got my message why is he waiting outside the door? He should be at home, waiting for me to get back! Oh no, what if he's changed his mind, would he come all the way to Italy to just tell me that? I really, really hope not...it could just be a friendly visit...I'm going insane thinking about this!

'Sir', the more respectful one of my guards said, 'I repeat, do you know someone named Byakuran Gesso.'

'Ye-yes!' I stuttered, getting up to open the door, smoothing my blue suit and fixing my orange tie.

I opened the door and standing there with an irritated smile was the one and only Byakuran. 'C-come in', I stuttered, stepping away from the door.

Byakuran quickly entered my room, ignoring the guard's suspicious glares, and proceeded to sit down on my bed. I turned back to my guards, 'can you...leave for a little while', I asked quietly.

'But Mr. Sawada, we have to stay outside your door, even more so now that someone of unknown origin is in your room', the guard wearing the white suit said.

'Look, he's my friend', for now, 'and he's not dangerous', probably, 'and we have to talk about some teenage stuff and it would be really embarrassing if you heard us'.

The guards exchanged looks, 'sir, we really can't'.

I mulled over what to do, then putting on the best aura of authority I could muster I said, 'as the tenth boss of the Vongola family I command you to step at least ten meters away from this room. You shall not disturb me for a minimum of sixty minutes. I don't care if you hear shouting or things being broken or anything out of the norm. You are not to enter this room'.

'Yes, boss', they both automatically answered, soon realizing there mistake.

'Now that's settled, see you in an hour', I said slamming before they could protest.

I stood at the door and waited till I could no longer hear their footsteps slowly trudging away before heading over to Byakuran.

'What are you doing here!-?' I yelled.

'To be honest, I'm not even a hundred percent sure', Byakuran said, 'but it's mainly because of this', Byakuran said, pulling out the note I had written to him.

'A-and w-what ab-about it?' I asked.

'Well...I kinda can't read it because it s-sort of drifted into a puddle when I was at the hospital', Byakuran said, wincing when he stuttered.

'Eh!-?' I exclaimed. 'H-how much can you read? And why were you in the hospital?' I questioned.

'First, short story short, I got a bad virus and I had to go all the way to the hospital to get better, I'm fine, before you ask. Moving on I can decipher this much, Hi Byakuran, sorry I can't give you my answer in person but I'm going on a trip for a few days. I know that, blank, like me a, blank, and I think that it's really, blank, I'm not sure if us, blank, would be a good, blank , I just want to remain friends...blank, I think, almost all blank till, and so, blank, back to, blank, I want to, blank. From Tsuna.

'Care to fill in the blanks', Byakuran said with a painful smile.

That makes it sound like...I didn't wanna try going out with Byakuran! Did the universe not want us together or something! (A/N: No just your overprotective mother).

'Hey Tsuna, I really need you to fill in the blanks, please?' Byakuran pleaded.

'Gimme that', I said with a blush, putting my hand out.

Byakuran passed me the note smoothly, making sure our hands didn't touch, lest I felt his need which was easily seen in his eyes and with his whole body.

I cleared my throat and began, 'Hi Byakuran, sorry I can't g-give you my answer in p-person but I-I'm going on a tr-trip for a f-few days. I-I know that you like me a-a lot and I think it's really s-sweet. H-However I'm not s-sure if us going o-out would b-be a good i-idea, I-I just w-want to remain f-friend...b-but I-I th-think I-I'm s-starting to l-l-like y-you b-b-back and s-so w-when I-I get b-back to N-Namimori I-I-I want to t-try going o-out wi-with y-y-you', I stuttered, steadily growing more and more embarrassed as I read, my blush spreading like fresh blood on a white shirt.

Byakuran sat there for a few moments taking in what I had said and I stood there looking damn awkward and wishing I hadn't said anything.

'So...you really actually wanted to date me?' Byakuran asked.

'Yes', I replied, my blush deepening.

All of a sudden Byakuran had pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, I squirmed and he let go...slightly.

'For the last twenty four hours I thought you didn't like me'.

'W-well, y-you did k-kinda jump t-to conclusions', I stuttered, feeling utterly embarrassed from the position we were in. Byakuran was still holding me but he had pulled us further back onto the bed so I could straddle his lap while he hugged my waist. He was facing me and I could feel his hot breath mix with mine, we were close, too close...though somehow I liked it.

'Oh shush all that matters is we're together now', Byakuran said, resting his head on my chest. 'Oh wait that reminds me I have to ask you some questions'.

'Ask away', I replied, curious.

'What's this thing you have to do when you're older?'

Eh? He couldn't mean being a mafia boss...could he? It's probably something he should know about me anyway, but what if it messes something up in the future? Then again I've already fucked the future up so badly, none of this was in the future...although Reborn did say the gooey, black, marshmallow pool-of-what-cha-mi-call-it only showed the most likely future.

'There's something I think you should know...' I said, crawling off Byakuran's lap and sitting next to him, holding his hand while staring at his face intently.

'You're not going to tell me something like, 'my family has already arranged a marriage for me' or something, are you?' Byakuran questioned.

'No!' I exclaimed, 'where did you get that idea from!'

Byakuran gestured to the room, '...point taken', I replied. 'But no, it has to do with my job choice'.

'What? Are you inheriting like billions of dollars from your uncle who has no children and the catch is that you have to take care of the company after he's gone?' Byakuran asked playfully.

'No! Can you stop interrupting me, this is important!' I exclaimed.

'Well?' Byakuran prompted.

I looked Byakuran dead set in the eye and told him, 'I'm going to be the tenth boss of the mafia familiga called the Vongola when I come of age'.

Byakuran let out a loud hoot of laughter, 'You! A mafia boss!-?' More laughter came after that and I sat there holding Byakuran's hand, waiting for him to realize I was serious.

'So what is it really? Have you got some rich grandfather who intends to give you all his money?' Byakuran said, starting his wild guesses again.

'Kind of, my grandfather is the ninth boss of the Vongola family', I replied truthfully.

'Yes and my grandpa's the pope', Byakuran said.

'I'm telling you the truth...I really am going to be a mafia boss when I'm older, I even have guardians to protect me and the Vongola...though it's not like I really want to be a mafia boss. I mean it's ok that I am going to be the Vongola boss but I have a hard time accepting the mafia in general. Heaps of bad stuff goes on in the mafia and I don't want the Vongola to be involved in those sorts of things. I'm getting sidetracked here, the main point is I truly am a mafia boss...of an extremely powerful family too', I said, staring into Byakuran's eyes, searching for some hint that he believed me.

'Y-you really serious', Byakuran stammered, searching for some form of disagreement.

'I am', I said with a small smile, squeezing Byakuran's hand.

'Why didn't you tell me this before!-?' Byakuran yelled, snatching his hand back.

'It's not like I go around telling everyone I'm in the mafia! Only my friends, tutor and guardians know!' I yelled back, suddenly irritated.

'What? Was I not important enough to tell?' Byakuran questioned.

'N-no...it's just', I stuttered.

'Tell me!' Byakuran cried, taking me by the wrists and pinning me to the bed.

How did it end up like this? It was supposed to be the happy start of our relationship together...now it's all about the mafia. Somehow everything always ends up being about the mafia.

'L-look, I-I should e-even be t-telling you any o-of this', I said, turning away from Byakuran's blazing purple eyes.

'What because you don't trust me?' Byakuran said, his voice breaking.

'No...I...I just c-can't tell you, too many b-bad things could happen', I said, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see Byakuran.

'What bad things!-? What could possibly happen from you telling me about something as relevant as this!-?' Byakuran screamed.

I slowly opened my eyes to and turned my head to look at Byakuran's confused and mostly hurt expression, 'it...it could change the future'.

Byakuran let out a confused, disbelieving laugh. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Byakuran questioned angrily.

'I-if you promise t-to calm down I-I'll tell you', I said, realizing that I could be messing up everything by letting Byakuran in on all this information...but it's tell him everything now or lose him.

Relationships shouldn't start out like this...the anger, the distrust, and the confusion. Byakuran and I can't have a real relationship if I'm not truthful and if truth means telling him all about the mafia and the fact that he was an insane, mastermind in an alternate future then so be it...I just hope that he still likes me after. I want to stay with Byakuran.

'Tell me what?' Byakuran asked, easing his grip on my wrists.

'Everything, about the mafia, how I got involved in it, all the crazy stuff that happened after I met Reborn, Reborn's my tutor by the way, he's kinda the one that introduced me into the mafia...So will you listen?' I asked.

'...alright', Byakuran said, letting go of my wrists and letting me up.

Then I told him about everything. About time when Reborn first came into my life, about the dying will bullet, then abut Mukuro and the Varia and about my hyper dying will mode (that was a bit harder to explain so I had to demonstrate). I told him about other things like who my guardians were and _what_ guardians were it was then that I also briefed him what sort of guardians there were which led to me telling him about flames. But when I came to talking about my endeavours in the future my throat closed up, my mouth grew dry and I felt my lungs contract. I just couldn't tell him.

'Hey Tsuna, what's wrong?' Byakuran asked. Byakuran had been quiet and accepting the whole time and this was the first time he had talked in a long time.

'N-nothing...it's just...there's something I really, really don't want to tell you about', I said.

'What? Did...did you do something horrible?' Byakuran asked, wide-eyed.

'No, no! It not something I did', I said, working up the courage to tell all.

'Come on, you know you can tell me anything I mean I'm still with you despite the fact that you're in the mafia, your tutor sounds crazy, a multitude of strange people gather around you and your friends are kinda weird', Byakuran said. I was about to open my mouth to protest, Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't that strange! But then I realized Byakuran was actually sort of...right. Gokudera and Yamamoto were weird but they were also kind, good friends who would do anything for me.

I shook my head, why was Byakuran even still here? I thought with a small chuckle.

'Well, are you gonna tell me or not?' Byakuran asked.

'I-I...' I stammered. 'Byakuran, if I tell you this you have to promise me you won't leave'.

'What? Why would I -?'

'-Don't ask! You just have to promise me!' I yelled.

Byakuran wrapped his hands around my thin frame and pulled me up onto his lap. 'No matter what you say I'll always be here for you Tsuna', Byakuran said, squeezing.

I felt myself relax in his arms and I couldn't help but feel at ease. I may not be 100% sure about my feelings for Byakuran yet but I knew that I wanted to stay like this, with him, forever.

'Well...' Then I explained what happened in the future...it was hard and I could see that Byakuran hurt, badly. I knew that I had to tell him but I hated seeing that hurt expression and hearing him apologize over and over as he hugged me hard against his chest. Although when it was over I felt closer to him than ever before. Not telling him all this was the wall that had been separating us from truly seeing each other. Now that the wall was gone we were seeing each other in a new light. I now knew what I was feeling for the white-haired teenager.

'...Tsuna...how do you really feel about me?' Byakuran asked suddenly, looking oblivious to the conclusion I had come to on my feelings for him but altogether sensing my mood.

'I-I...ummm...you see', I stuttered before turning in his arms so that I was facing him, straddling his hips as he supported my back, I needed to be looking at him as I said this. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I'd rather repeat every little detail of psycho Byakuran's crazy plans to normal Byakuran than say this aloud.

'I-I really, really, really like you! In fact! I-I-I I love you!' I cried, wrapping my arms around Byakuran's neck and hugging him tight.

'R-really?' Byakuran asked, only expecting something like a 'I may be starting to like you' from the smaller male.

'Y-yes...' I said slowly and I could practically feel Byakuran explode with happiness under me, he had finally got what he wanted, **me**.

Though he had had me from the day I first met the new and improved him when he moved in next door, causing trouble, creating chaos. The thing is, I didn't know I was his till I was wrapping my arms around his neck and professing my love for him. Byakuran truly is a crafty little angel and I loved that.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S OVER! WHAT WILL I DO WITH MY LIFE! I MIGHT ACTAULLY HAVE TO GET A LIFE! WHY!-?<strong>

**Wow...I just realized this is damn long which is also part of the reason it took so long!  
><strong>

**Moving on, don't go away so fast because I'm uploading a cute little short story about Hibari and his reason for doing all that he's done :) I'll probably upload it tomorrow right now I'm editing it because I wrote it at 4am and it makes no sense...I mean I got the extremely basic outline of it but it needs to be edited.**


	15. A day in the life of Kyoya Hibari

**Since no one has been wondering why Hibari did the things he did in this fic I felt like making a totally random thing explaining why :) I'm just crazy like that. Also I kinda put in some back story to why Hibari became like he is...I didn't mean to put it in it just kinda happened but yeah. Oh, by the way Hibari is kinda totally OOC in this...well he's in character but...Out of character, you'll see. **

**OMG KYAKYAKYA! You have to read the most recent KHR chapter (chapter 357) KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (I totally just had a freak out then.)**

**Disclaimer: **Stupid disclaimer, I spit on your face! Opps, I'm sorry, I'll wipe it off right away disclaimer-sama! I don't claim KHR but I do wish it involved a gay bar...

**Hahaha...what the f*ck is wrong with me tonight.**

* * *

><p>~ Kyoya Hibari, five years old (Normal POV) ~<p>

Hibari's only friends were movies. Hibari didn't like to play with other kids, his parents couldn't be bothered with him -after all mama hated papa and papa hated mama so they were constantly out to avoid seeing each other- in the end Hibari was always left alone in his big house and the only company he had were movies. He did have babysitter but he made her play the new movies she had rented for him every time she came over and therefore did not acknowledge her existence at all. She was merely the movie bringer.

Hibari liked movies about dinosaurs, toys moving and movies about cars. But the movies Hibari loved most were romance movies. Hibari didn't know why other boys his age didn't love them, they loved ones about cars or something, romances were beautiful and heartfelt and Hibari just didn't get it.

Hibari had one movie out of all the romances that he loved most of all, it was called Cinderella. Hibari had watched it time upon time and each and every time he fell in love with it more. What was there not to love? Cinderella was in Hibari's opinion the best movie _ever._

* * *

><p>~ Kyoya Hibari, seven years old (Hibari POV) ~<p>

'Idiot, Cinderella's a girls movie! I've seen it, a prince getting together with some dirty girl? puh-lease, it's boring. Why don't you like normal stuff Hi-ba-ri?' the little runt of a boy who I was supposed to play 'nice' with taunted.

'Why don't you have a d*ck, c*ntface?' I said angrily, lunging at the boy. No one made fun of Cinderella and her prince. Absolutely no one.

'Kyoya! I thought you were a good boy!' the purple haired teacher named Ms. Shin exclaimed, disinfecting the wound on my cheek which was burning like hot road in the middle of summer.

'He made fun of the movie Cinderella, he deserved what he got', Hibari replied.

'Kyoya, you can't go around beating up other children for something as simple as that, the other boy's mother is distraught! And I'm sure yours will be too', she said, placing her hands on her hips in what was supposed to be a scary manner. I had seen mama do better.

'Stupid old hag, mama left on some trip weeks ago and she won't come back till papa apologizes', I explained. The stupid teachers didn't understand a thing. Papa has never apologized to mama. Mama's never coming back. Why doesn't she get that?

But it was fine by me, if mama left that meant she didn't want to be my mama. Now I like to think that Cinderella's my mama, the prince is my onii-san since I already have a papa, the fairy godmother's my grandma, Cinderella's mean step mama cleans out Mr. Whiskers kitty litter tray every day and Cinderella's step sisters have been turned into cats by grandma so Cinderella's evil, old step mother has more work to do!

'Kyoya, don't use that sort of language!' Ms. Shin chided.

'You're not my mum, I'll use whatever language I want you ugly whore', I replied.

The teacher's eyes widened. 'Who taught you that word!-?' Ms. Shin asked, offended.

I laughed, no wonder she was single, getting offended by words as weak as that. If she ever gets married her husband will definitely call her worse words than that. I'd heard my papa call mama words worse than that and mama just hollered back insults.

'Kyoya this is no time to be laughing', Ms. Shin said.

'Oh but it is!' I exclaimed, 'because you're going to be alone your how life, you'll live in a single apartment with lots of cats, all the neighbours will think you're crazy and you will eventually lose your job for molesting a child because you can't get any!' I said, laughing.

The teacher burst into tears and I just sat there feeling very satisfied. That was when I learnt that making annoying people cry felt damn good.

* * *

><p>~ Kyoya Hibari, ten years old ~<p>

'I made an ugly girl cry today, beat up her brother and threw rocks at her friend, which got me sent to the principal's office', I reported to my dad.

'That's nice Kyoya but can you leave me alone I have to work to do', my dad replied, pulling out some folders from underneath his dark desk.

I was sick and tired of this. No matter what I did my dad brushed it off, 'I broke someone's leg today' his reply 'that's nice Kyoya', 'I made my teacher cry and quit his job today', my dad replies, 'I'm sure they deserved it', 'dad, the principal said you have to come see him because of all the shit I've done', again he replies something like, 'I can't today Kyoya I have a meeting now, bye'.

Well fuck him. He can do whatever the hell he wants. Who cares about him? From now on I'll do what I want when I want and I'll get strong so that no one can defy me. You'll see dad, I'll become better than you. I...I'll become the fairy godmother who protects all of Namimori. People will love me and I'll make happy endings for all!

* * *

><p>~ Kyoya Hibari, present day ~<p>

What's this I see? Tsunayoshi and Byakuran look rather close now...oh look, Tsunayoshi tripped, his lunch will go everywhere now, damn Byakuran caught him, too bad I won't get to see any blood spilt..or lunch. Wait...that look in Byakuran and Tsunayoshi's eyes...

'Hmmm', Hibari noised.

'What is it Kyoya?' Kusakabe asked.

I think I've spotted Cinderella and her prince now do I choose to take on the role of fairy godmother or shall I stay an observer?

Kusakabe ignored his leader's behaviour and pulled out a bundle of white sheets. 'Kyoya, I've got some more papers for you', Kusakabe reported.

'Not now', I hissed. I had decided and now I had more important things to do. Cinderella and her prince need to become closer and I shall have to be there every moment to make sure nothing goes wrong.

* * *

><p>Everything was coming together. Byakuran was already head over heels for Tsunayoshi and I know that Tsunayoshi will like him back...eventually. I barely even had to do anything to bring them together; they were naturally attracted to each other, like magnets.<p>

* * *

><p>Boring, Tsunayoshi's not here and Byakuran doesn't want to disturb him. What's Tsunayoshi's problem anyway? All Byakuran did was confess his feelings and he went running in the other direction. Damn coward.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, time to initiate some other event between two people that obviously liked each other but were too weak to say their feelings out loud.<p>

I scanned the crowd that was pouring into the gates. Already a couple, need more time before they're ready, cheating on their boyfriend with the black haired guy, perfect!

That cute, shy, little brown haired girl and that loud, obnoxious blonde who couldn't keep their eyes off each other while trying to be inconspicuous.

It was time to get those two shy teens together.

* * *

><p>I gave the fallen blonde boy in front of me a hard kick in the stomach for good measure as a brown haired girl came running out from behind the corner.<p>

After seeing her fallen crush she yelled, 'stop!' and ran to him, only to be stopped by me.

'And why should I stop? Why should you even care?' I questioned.

'I-I want you to stop and I care because I like Hiiro!' she said, her eyes blazing with determination.

'S-so you actually did like me?' the blonde wheezed.

'Yes', the girl said blushing, both shy and embarrassed.

I casually walked away from the two teens staring deep into each other's eyes. Too easy.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi and Byakuran, why are you two such a complicated couple? I do enjoy a challenge but getting you two together is getting the sun to stop shining. All the other couples I have observed have got together instantly but you two are damn annoying. That's it I have to do something! The only even remotely interesting thing I've done is harass Byakuran –which didn't really work because of his totally real 'spewing'- and that just won't do. Tsunayoshi you are coming to school and hearing Byakuran's reply and that's that.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Tsunayoshi's door and waited, couldn't he answer any faster?<p>

The door opened and standing there was Tsunayoshi, the coward that couldn't just accept that he liked Byakuran and move on.

'Hi-hi-hi-Hibari!' he exclaimed, 'w-what are y-y-you doing he-here?'

'I'm here to talk to you about your recent absences. From what I know you were perfectly healthy five days ago and the days prior to that even though you were still mildly injured, so that brings us to the question of why you haven't been in school lately?' I said, pushing my way inside Tsunayoshi's house and wandering in to the lounge room before getting comfortable on the couch.

I heard the door close behind me and footsteps before Tsunayoshi appeared before me.

'I'm tired, we will continue this conversation after I have rested and you know what happens if you wake me up', I said, lying down. The couch was soft and I was tired from all the late nights I had been staying up to protect Namimori.

I awoke later and not finding Tsunayoshi on the first floor I head upstairs. Sensing his presence from another room I head to the room that was indefinitely Tsunayoshi's.

I opened the door and Tsunayoshi was immediately alert. 'Herbivore, we will talk about your absences now', I said. Let's get this done and over with quickly so you and Byakuran can hurry up and become a cute, happy couple.

'Uhhh umm A-al-alright', Tsunayoshi stuttered, 'w-would you l-l-like some te-tea?'

'No, all I came to say was if you are constantly absent it will not reflect well on the school and if the school looks bad I will personally bite you to death. That is all, I expect to see you at school tomorrow, goodbye', I said, jumping out the window and running back to Namimori-chu. Now that the deed was done Tsunayoshi and Byakuran relationship should pick up again...but then again when did anything ever go right in this town?

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi you better get to school soon. Dammit, I'll kill him if he doesn't come!<p>

My head suddenly whipped to the left when I heard, 'Juuuuddaiiiimmeeeee!' coming from that annoying Gokudera-herbivore.

Excellent, that meant that Tsunayoshi was here today, this should be interesting.

I was right today was interesting. Tsunayoshi answered something right in class for once and Tsunayoshi and Byakuran had finally set a date for their getting together. It wasn't official since Tsunayoshi was only 'replying to Byakuran's confession' or something but I knew he would say yes. Tsunayoshi might not know it yet but him and Byakuran would be getting together.

* * *

><p>Fuck you Reborn. Messing up my plans. Today was the day! But I wonder if you knew that already... I guess I should fight fire with fire. If Reborn the evil step mother didn't want Cinderella to get his prince then I would just have to go to extremes to make it happen.<p>

* * *

><p>I showed up to the park I was sure Byakuran would be in. He just read the extremely mislead note and needed closure but he had no friends so he would go to a place with value. And the park where he confessed to Tsuna would be the perfect place to mope.<p>

I quickly found Byakuran, he was extremely easy to spot, seriously he needs to dye his hair another colour, blonde maybe?

I approached him and fingering my tonfas I asked, 'And what are you doing?'

Byakuran looked up and with desolate eyes and scowled, 'Oh fuck off', he said and I simply smirked.

'I know where a certain herbivore is, a herbivore who can answer the one question you badly want an answer to', I said, this was the easy part reeling him in.

'You know where Tsuna is?' Byakuran asked hopefully.

'I know and am going to send you there but after you get there you're on your own', I explained. Stuff you Reborn you retarded, evil being who doesn't even deserve to be Cinderella's step mother.

'And why would you be doing this?' Byakuran questioned.

'All in good time, all in good time', I answered mysteriously, ignoring Byakuran's face which might as well have said 'I'm talking to a crazy man'.

'Follow me', I commanded, heading out of the park and into the street searching for the pared car, Byakuran cautiously trailing behind me. His closeness making me realize that he was about a head taller than me which pissed me off.

I stopped in front of the car I had taken from the Vongola's warehouse of expensive cars, it wasn't the most pricey car there but it was spacious and separated the driver from the passengers which I liked.

I opened the door for Byakuran and signalled for him to get in. He hesitated for a moment before jumping into the car, a look of awe quickly appearing on his face. I followed him and shut the door but Byakuran didn't notice because he was too busy looking around the car to notice.

Remembering that I had something to do i.e. hinting to Reborn that I would be sending a white haired teenager to Italy, I pulled out my phone and rung Reborn.

'Hello, I have rung to inform you that I have taken one of the cars from the storage warehouse and have also taken a guard to drive me and another person somewhere', Hibari informed the other person on the line. 'Of course I have a right to borrow the car, I'm his cloud guardian', I explained, ignoring Reborn's 'hmmm's' and 'I see's' as I spoke.

'What are you trying to do Hibari? What goal are you accomplishing with this action? I know you're doing something that will have a big effect on us all but I can't pin point what it is due to lack of information. Care to tell me what you're planning?' Reborn said before a loud crash came and in the background I heard a child scream 'Lambo's here, stupid Reborn, play with me now!'

'Stupid herbivore, don't interrupt', I mumbled.

'I'll be right back', Reborn said.

As Reborn left the phone I could hear fighting on the other line, or more specifically that little kid that live in Tsunayoshi's home, getting pounded.

I heard rustling before Reborn said, 'I'm back and the dumb cow has been taken care of. Now, why specifically did you take a car from the warehouse? What purpose does it complete? You're beginning to annoy me and you won't like it when I get annoyed', Reborn said.

'Reborn, I have a question, does he in fact know he has access to a storage house full of expensive cars...no? Then if you don't tell me what I can and can't do, I won't tell him about it', I said. He can't order me around, no one orders Kyoya Hibari around. No one.

I hung up the phone and turned back to the other occupant of the car, 'you', I said. 'Soon we will arrive at the airport; you will check in, something will be given to you for your return flight, don't lose it. You will be escorted through the airport until the point where your escort can go no further and from then on will have to get on the plane and travel yourself. There is no need to pack for this endeavour for you will only be staying overnight', I explained. Damn Byakuran I hate having to talk this much, can't you just figure out everything yourself?

'But wait, you haven't told me anything! I don't even know where I'm going!' Byakuran exclaimed.

'You will be travelling to Sicily, Italy, that is the place where you will find Tsuna and don't worry about transport and what-not someone will be there at the airport to pick you up and take you to where Tsunayoshi is staying', I explained. Why does he say so many things that require explanation!-?

'Wait, what? Why is Tsuna in Italy? And who's paying for all this?' Byakuran questioned.

'Detail, details, it doesn't matter, you just have to get on a flight, go to Italy, find Tsuna and do whatever you have to do', I said, suddenly being struck by a great idea. 'Though I do have a proviso, you have to be able to answer these questions when you return, remember them well. What does Tsuna want or more specifically has to be when he's older? Does he want to be this? What are flames? And how far are you willing to go for Tsuna? If you come back unable to answer these question then you are trash who doesn't love Tsuna for who he is and doesn't deserve him also I will bite you to death', I said.

'Why do you care so much about Tsuna?' Byakuran asked, his possessive side showing through.

'I'm just protecting the future, I do not want a repeat of last time', I said. Good a simple question to answer. And I wouldn't say I exactly 'care' for Tsuna but I suppose on some level of miniscule proportion I do want to pay him back for his slight involvement in helping me get stronger.

'What does that mean?' Byakuran asked. Oh, you may know soon.

'Too bad I can't answer since we're already here', I said, the driver opening the door at the precise moment Byauran was going to say more. 'Now get out of the car', I commanded.

'Aren't you coming?' Byakuran asked, feeling uneasy at the thought of going with someone I didn't know.

'I have better things to do than babysit', I informed Byakuran. I had to get back to protecting Namimori after all.

'I'm older than you!' Byakuran exclaimed.

'Yeah, yeah, just go to your love or whatever and stop disrupting my plans for today', I replied.

'Fine then', Byakuran said, getting out of the car at an excruciatingly slow pace which irritated me immensely though I didn't let it show.

Finally my job was done. On to my next one, getting Gokudera and Yamamoto together, it's about time those two dense, idiots figured out their undying love for each other.

'Where to sir?' the driver asked.

'Just drive', I replied.

Time to relax and take a nap, a fairy godmother need rest too.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww now the day the angel crashed into my life is officially over :( <strong>

**Sequel anyone? (it'll only be like one chapter if I make it anyway...) DAMN NOW I WANNA MAKE A SEQUEL! STUFF YOU REVIEWERS AND YOUR LOVE FOR MY FIC!**

**Thank you for bothering to read my first ever completed fic (and Byakuran x Tsuna fic for that matter) :) Bye, bye for now!**


End file.
